


[SS]随行

by disciplesaga



Series: 锈蚀之梦 [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, 原创女主 - Freeform, 暂停更新, 玛丽苏 - Freeform, 黑历史
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: 圣斗士原创女主同人，男主撒加，原作背景非穿越。玛丽苏，黑历史，渣文笔。原发晋江，未完不续，墙外存档。
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Original Female Character(s), 撒加/原创女主
Series: 锈蚀之梦 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820137





	1. 神迹无处不在

你相信神的存在吗？

你见过神的足迹吗？

“我就是神迹本身”。

史昂回答得理所当然。

在圣域这个超脱于世俗常理，严重违背唯物主义的奇妙地方，每天总在上演着一些莫名其妙的事情，如果哪天天下太平，那只有一种可能——又要打仗了。

距离上次圣战已有两百多年，时间是等同于神迹的伟大存在，它尽职尽责地将一个玉树临风英明神武的战士消磨成了一个仗着自己是女神人间代言，假公济私随时随地找乐子添乱子无聊到一定境界的糟老头子。

世纪变更看了两轮，史昂觉得自己其实已经被远在圣山的女神抛弃了，不然为什么无论自己如何呼唤，他那无所事事到只好不断惹是生非的生活还是得不到改善？

风平浪静的生活对圣域及其周边地区来说是美好，而创造这种美好的人是值得歌颂的。

史昂青铜面具后那依稀可见当年风采的老脸一抽一抽。

这种生活，实在是……太痛苦了……

或许是被史昂天天晚上在星楼上散发的强大怨念扰得不胜其烦，又或许是女神在天有灵良心发现，总之，在一个一如既往风和日丽的早晨，史昂的新生活开始了。

天蓝蓝，海蓝蓝，撒加的蓝发在阳光下熠熠生辉。嫩嫩的小脸，纯洁到无辜的蓝眼睛盛满期待与感激……

商店大婶屈服。

太太太……太可爱了啦！！！！！

“撒加啊，你和加隆也到长身体的年纪了，可一定要吃好才会成为强壮的男子汉哦！来来来，这是阿姨刚烤的面包，很香的哦，拿回去和加隆尝尝！”

低头，皱眉，“这不大好吧，我们都受了您这么多照顾……”

商店大婶完败。

“哎呀呀，阿姨还缺这点吗?拿着拿着！唉……要是我的孩子也像你们这么乖就好了……”

又开始了……撒加继续保持着可爱到无敌的笑脸，手下飞快且不着痕迹地将商品连同赠品塞进篮子。

“阿姨……”

“撒加！！！！！！”

惊天动地的喊声适时响起，打断了撒加本就没打算继续下去的话。撒加“诧异”地回头，一个湿漉漉的身影倏地出现在门口，手上拎着一条几乎有他半人高的鱼，一个模子刻出来的脸上挂着比阳光还绚烂的笑容，瞬间电晕疑似正太控的商店大婶。

“哟，大婶！撒加，你看你看，大收获哦！其他的我已经卖掉了！”

“加隆……”撒加侧身扶额，一脸的忧郁映入大婶已容不下除正太外一切事物的双目中，“我没准备足够料理这么大的鱼的调料，有些东西也没有……”

话音未落，撒加右手一沉，一堆花花绿绿的瓶瓶罐罐凭空出现，回头，大婶笑得无比慈祥。

……

如果没记错的话，这些东西是在上上头的柜子里吧……

还是说……其实阿姨你精通隔空取物和瞬间移动？

收起心中的黑线，撒加一把拉过加隆大大地鞠了个躬，再抬头已是两张一模一样但风格迥异的灿烂笑脸。

“谢谢阿姨！阿姨再见！”

大婶摆摆手，转身靠到柜台上继续陶醉。两兄弟消失的地方，藏蓝色的衣摆轻轻划过。

“请问……”

“啊！教皇大人？！”

可爱惠利大作战再次完胜的两兄弟快快乐乐地走在回家的路上，尾巴后头吊着一个偷偷摸摸到光明正大的影子。

藏蓝的大袍子，金色的羽冠以及诡异的青铜面具。沿街的居民们满头黑线地看着他们伟大的教皇大人做了个噤声的手势然后继续跟踪，大摇大摆的样子明显就是要人家发现，还嘘个什么劲儿啊！

大人，时间不仅消磨了你的英俊还把你的羞耻心一并带走了吗？

没错，史昂就是故意的。凭他黄金圣斗士的身份，上次圣战的幸存者，两百多年的教皇，对区区两个小P孩需要跟踪么，跟踪的话可能不专业到让满大街的人欣赏么？但前面大笔墨描写了这位大人对平静生活的厌烦，吃饱撑着没事找事绝对是他近年来的得意技，由此我们可以推知，这又是史昂大人自娱自乐的一次体现。

加隆再次瞄了一眼背后，对撒加幸灾乐祸：“撒加，活该你一天到晚笑得跟朵花似的，看看，终于被恋童癖盯上了吧！”

撒加稳步前进面不改色，顺便稍稍和加隆拉开了点距离。

亲爱的弟弟，没知识也不能没常识呀，谁让你从来不参加重大祭典，而且你那张脸笑起来和我能有多大差别？

这边厢史昂发现两兄弟的前进速度似乎开始加快，微微一笑，也加快了脚步，一老两小的距离顿时拉近。

加隆终于忍无可忍，一个急转弯冲到史昂面前，恶狠狠地拽住史昂那件自以为很有品味的长袍：“死老头，你想干嘛？”

史昂顿时一僵，犹如被闪电劈到。

几步开外，撒加为弟弟屡教不改的冲动无奈地叹气，然后挂上招牌花花笑：“老人家，需要帮忙吗？”

闪电又劈了一次，里焦外焦，戳戳就碎。

史昂蹲下身，抱着自己其实幻听的美好愿望：“乖孩儿，你不是在叫我对不对？”

加隆闪他一个大白眼，撒加继续花花笑。

史昂一把抓下面具：“这样呢？”

“死老头！”

“老人家。”

哗啦啦，土崩瓦解。

史昂这些年来最不愿意承认的就是自己英雄已老美人迟暮的事实，至今除了另一位圣战幸存者童虎童老爷子，没人不识趣地在史昂面前提过任何与老有关的词儿，毕竟权者和老者一样是值得尊敬的，连童老爷子的故意刺激史昂都自动屏蔽，沉浸在自己依然十八一朵花的幻想中。

然而今天这美好的幻想被接连打碎，凶手为占星楼上女神命名“不能说的秘密”剧情人物之二。

所以说加隆你本质上就不是一个尊老爱幼的好孩子，就算人家真的半只脚在棺材里你也不能说得这么直白啊！

你哥哥撒加也不是什么好孩子，明明知道史昂的身份还和着年幼无知的弟弟一起欺负老人家！


	2. 好的开始是成功的一半

所谓童言无忌，史昂最后决定大度地原谅双胞胎小小的恶作剧，随即进行诱拐大计。

叫撒加的是兄长，很聪明，懂得审时度势，并且知道怎样合理利用自身优势使利益最大化，是个人才。

叫加隆的是弟弟，也很聪明，就是棱角稍多，有点单纯，估计是被兄长保护得太好，打磨打磨也是个不可多得的人才。

璞玉鉴定完毕，结论：升值空间巨大，稳赚不赔。

“你们，知道圣斗士吗？”

史昂不要形象地直接蹲在大街上开始游说。

“当然知道！”双胞胎异口同声。

“有什么想法吗？”

“很帅！”这是双眼放光的加隆。

“福利很好！”这是同样双眼放光的撒加。

史昂露出慈祥的笑容，“那你们知道黄金圣斗士吗？”

“当然！”又是异口同声。

“拉风！”

“圣衣很值钱！”

理想主义与现实主义再次并行。

史昂下决心以后一定要对他们，尤其是财迷倾向的撒加进行再教育。

“那你们愿意成为圣斗士吗？够帅够拉风，黄金圣衣虽然不能拿去卖，起码也是保值的不动产。”

投其所好，迅速切题。

“不要！”

“……”

“撒加？”

难得收起招牌笑容，撒加严肃地看着史昂，而史昂早已切换为老狐狸模式，道行之深岂是连史昂年龄三十分之一都不到的撒加能参透的。

被堂堂教皇跟踪绝对不是巧合，但黄金圣斗士怎是一般什么人想做就能做的？那个充满传奇色彩的地方，说不向往那是骗人的，然而天下绝没有免费的午餐，得失相较，撒加无法像加隆那样一概扔在一边只凭自己的喜好走。

“我以为男儿都会有一腔热血，想要开创属于自己的英雄时代。”

史昂掠过撒加，看向加隆，颇有点理想主义的加隆是个切入点，虽然他拒绝得十分干脆，但这样完全不经考虑得出的答案反而比撒加深思熟虑的沉默更加容易破解。

未等加隆说什么，撒加抢先开口：“我想，只凭一腔热血是成就不了什么大事业的，教皇大人。”

“教皇？这个死……老人家？”加隆震惊。

撒加此时顾不上内心吐槽弟弟的没常识，只是死死盯着史昂

我需要一个理由，一个让我们既知无法拒绝也能心甘情愿的理由。

史昂的唇角勾起一个高深的弧度，不论在什么时候，聪明而内敛的孩子总是最讨人喜欢的。

“被神选中的战士可就不一样了，孩子。”

最终胜利是属于史昂的，加隆虽然有些不情不愿，但抵不过英雄梦的诱惑而败于史昂的口才。撒加想以后无论如何都不能再让弟弟去给流浪诗人捧场了，就像骑士小说害死人，希腊的英雄史诗其实也是毒药！

于是撒加和加隆成为圣域第一对黄金圣斗士预备员。

“死老头就会骗人！明明就只是预备员，还是免费童工！”

加隆很不忿地擦着预备员居所的窗台，把抹布当史昂拧。

“撒加我要罢工！”

撒加无奈地继续拖地。也好，这样他们就不用太早面对那个问题，那个让加隆被误导而顺理成章忽视的问题。

黄金圣衣只有一件，究竟谁才是它的拥有者？

中国，江西，庐山，五老峰。

一尊紫色的土地像立于那条闻名古今的伟大瀑布前的悬崖边上，镜头拉近，这土地怎么会动？显灵了？

“你才显灵了！”

童老爷子不客气地回击那个千里迢迢不顾时差扰人好梦的家伙。

话说史昂将撒加加隆拐回圣域后让人扔给两兄弟水桶拖把抹布，甩甩袖子回教皇厅进行例行娱乐项目，娱乐对象：天秤座黄金圣斗士，童虎。

BALABALA，再度转型化身啰嗦老头子的史昂兴奋地将双子奇遇记绘声绘色添油加醋地向童虎汇报，童虎无限远目。

可怜的孩子啊……愿你们不要被折腾得太惨。

还有这老顽童真是越老越烦人！

就在史昂说到自己如何英明，看中的俩孩子多么具有发展潜力时，老爷子无力地开口了：“你老家那里有和你相近的小宇宙，八成是你的传人。”

倏地消音，而后传来的声音就颇有些咬牙切齿了：“什么时候发现的？”

老爷子悠哉游哉：“一两个月吧。”

“为什么不早告诉我，知情不报该当何罪？！”

童虎闭眼，干脆地切断小宇宙。

希腊，圣域，教皇厅。

史昂瞪着吊顶半天，然后传来侍卫兵。

多年来被整怕了的侍卫兵战战兢兢，我可以不可申请年假啊大人，你这一会儿高兴一会儿郁闷时不时冒个馊主意的很折磨人的啊！

“涅琉斯，去看看我带回来的那两个孩子，顺便安排下去，让他们从明天起接受训练。”

“……”

“我有大事要办，你全程监督那两兄弟的训练情况，等我回来要详细地报告。”

“……是……”

大人……您如果看我不顺眼就直接把我开除了吧，我也不要年终奖金了。

每天一次从教皇厅所在的山顶到山腰的预备员居所到山脚的训练场再回教皇厅所在的山顶……

大人，您还是直接把我开除了吧，我连工资也不要了好吧。


	3. 未来

训练场，烈日骄阳，男儿们挥洒汗水和鲜血的地方。

“哈哈哈！你们也算黄金圣斗士预备员？！”

撒加毫无声息地伏在训练场满上，尖利的石砾毫不留情地扎着他的皮肤，脑袋上一只粗壮的大脚恶劣地碾着他已经不再亮丽的头发。

“啊？不会死了吧？”脚的主人满是疑惑地拽起撒加的头发，露出伤痕累累的脸，双目紧闭，显然已经失去了意识。“这就麻烦了啊……诶，涅琉斯，这小子不行了。”

“喂！埃阿斯，他们可是教皇亲自带回来的，你这样我会很难办的，不要增加我的工作量啊！”

从另一边加隆所在的训练场溜达过来的可怜侍卫涅琉斯正巧看到这一幕，立刻对训练员埃阿斯进行抱怨，眼睛却十分冷淡地看着他手上的孩子。

训练已经进行了一周，每天两兄弟都在生死边沿徘徊着，经受着残酷肉体折磨的他们还必须无时不刻忍受着训练员刻薄的心理打击。

相较之下，撒加的情况比较好，总是对别人的冷嘲热讽充耳不闻，让训练员连继续打击的心情都没有，是个很会隐忍的孩子。

加隆就比较惨了，钢刀口易折，不服输的个性使得他总是很能激起训练员的打击欲望，而且倒下立刻跳起来，被骂立刻骂回去的活力倒是很招训练员的喜欢，于是加隆每天的训练可谓真正的水深火热。

涅琉斯望了望另一边的训练场，加隆龙腾虎跃边打边骂的身影和这边倒在地上奄奄一息的样子有着天壤之别，不由皱了眉头。

进度没有想象中的好，身体素质两兄弟应该是差不多的，怎么效果会有这么明显的差距？

“喂，臭小子，起来！就你这样也想当黄金圣斗士？乖乖回家吃奶去吧哈哈！”埃阿斯乐此不疲地展开新一轮身心折磨。

撒加的手指动了动，没有立刻站起来。

涅琉斯看着撒加摇摇晃晃的样子不由暗忖：不大对劲啊，这小子。看来有必要向教皇大人好好地报告一下才行。

不过……

我的大人，您究竟去哪流浪了，教皇厅已近堆了很多政务了啊？！

“啊……嘁……!!!”

“哇啊哇啊哇啊！！！！”

“臭小鬼不要哭了！”

……您没看错，这个坐在椅子上手忙脚乱地将被喷嚏弄歪的奶嘴塞入手上的婴儿嘴里，一边还轻拍小Baby的背部，同时露出慈祥笑容的，正是我们倍受想念，目前正借着公务光明正大逃避工作的教皇大人。

“童虎，是不是你这老家伙在心里骂我？”

“你这老白痴！这是你翘班的报应！”

“切！……”

事情得从一周前说起，史昂受童老爷子指点，奔赴中国西藏嘉米尔高原，也就是传说中史昂的老家，寻找那个和他相近的小宇宙拥有者。

这些年西藏刚解放没多久，交通什么的还是很闭塞，所以有那么三两个落后于文明世界一两百年的封闭小村也是很正常的。而其中一个就居住着史昂白羊座黄金圣斗士的传人。

用瞬移出现的时候，史昂被村人惊为天人，簇拥着坐到了村里唯一的寺院里的“宝座”上。

正惊讶于几百年不见嘉米尔人民的热情有所见长，冷不丁手上被塞入了一团软绵绵暖烘烘还会动的东西，低头一看，一颗紫色的小面团睁着乌溜溜的眼睛盯着他。

盯着，盯着……

然后，放声大哭……

史昂活这么大从没如此觉得丢脸过，偏偏其他人还在那里七嘴八舌说着小活佛如何天资聪颖神佛庇佑福分无限云云。

囧……这是史昂的心理活动。

得来全不费功夫……

名叫穆的前预备活佛是出现在圣域的第三个黄金圣斗士预备员，呃……应该说是预备的预备。

本来这孩子该交由别人抚养到一定年龄再进行训练的，不过史昂难得父爱泛滥，想要体验一把做父亲的感觉，于是义不容辞地转职做起了奶爸，开始了穆小朋友痛并快乐着的幼年生活。

本以为教皇大人终于良心发现回归本职的涅琉斯绝望了……

大人，我拿的是杂兵的工资，请不要有了新玩具就把工作全推给我啊啊啊！！！！！

晚上，加隆龇牙咧嘴地被撒加压着上药，顺便分享一个月来的心得体会。

“撒加，你不觉得死老头带着小P孩回来后涅琉斯的脸比以前更黑了吗？嘶轻点！”

“不要动！”撒加按下加隆毛躁的脑袋，然后拿起一捆绷带，“所以我们的训练量又加重了，我说你不要乱动！”

加隆摇头晃脑死活不让撒加缠上绷带，“难看死了！反正明天也会掉。”突然又腾地从床上一跃而起，挥拳舞脚，目标为空气中的假想训练员，“阿达玛斯那个混蛋，我一定要成为圣斗士，然后也拿眼角看着他。哼！”

撒加收拾的动作微不可察地一颤，而后十分淡定地将药箱放进柜子里，转而走到灶台前。

“我要吃奶油焗虾！”

“大麦面包加浓汤，小麦饼干加羊奶，自己选。”

加隆一脸痛苦地将手拍在脸上。

“又是这些！伙食比以前还不如，死老头就会骗人。这阶段的训练结束后我们去镇上一次吧，我怀念大婶的额外馈赠了。”

撒加沉默地煮着浓汤，小屋不一会儿就充满了食物的香味。

“加隆。”

嘴里塞满食物的加隆疑惑地抬头，撒加缓缓地搅动着汤匙，昏暗的光线使他看不清兄长的表情。

“你那么想成为圣斗士吗？”

撒加的语气有些怪异，加隆心里突地一跳，“撒加，我不知道为什么你总是在训练的时候有所保留，但是我郑重地告诉你！一定要成为圣斗士，然后我们共同开创属于我们的时代，你不会忘记吧！”

“呵，我的弟弟比我想象的还伟大呢。”

“当然，喂你不要转移话题！”

“知道啦知道啦。”

开创属于我们的时代吗……


	4. 轨迹里的意外

这天，终于完成了第一阶段训练的撒加和加隆略兴高采烈地向教皇厅走来，心情一好连天都格外的蓝，十二宫的阶梯都格外的短，涅琉斯的黑脸都……格外的黑……

“涅琉斯大人……”

抱着刚从书房的柱子上解救下再次被史昂COS花瓶的小穆，涅琉斯无比阴沉地扫了两眼别无二致的两兄弟，使得加隆尽管觉得涅琉斯和小P孩的组合很可笑，还是乖乖咽下了笑声和撒加行了礼。

“你们的训练结束了？”

“是的，大人。”

涅琉斯把手上的小穆放到了地板上，小穆晃了两下站稳，使劲抬头睁圆他那绿松石般的大眼睛观察着面前的撒加和加隆，歪了歪头，为什么会有两个一模一样的人呢？

‘小鬼，看什么看！’

加隆突然转头瞪了回去，把小穆吓得躲到了涅琉斯的身后。

涅琉斯正和撒加说着些无关痛痒的话，突然裤脚一紧，低头看到小穆抓着他的裤子把自己严严实实地藏到了他高大身躯后头，脸色不由缓了下来。

“教皇大人在处理政务，尽量不要打扰他。”

不知道是不是太阳太灿烂所以眼花了，撒加觉得涅琉斯刚好转的脸色又沉了下来。

“明白，我们只是向教皇申请下山一趟，绝对不会妨碍教皇大人工作的。”

涅琉斯点点头，牵起小穆的小手走了，回头就只见一个高大的背影带着小小蹒跚的身影渐渐走远，气氛十分和谐温馨。

“真像父子啊！”加隆感慨，带着些小小的羡慕。撒加很温柔地摸了摸加隆的头，不出意料被加隆嫌恶地打掉。

别别扭扭的弟弟真可爱，撒加有些恶质地想着，加隆周身一寒。

“喂，走了！”

“知道了，不要到处乱跑。”

至于这边导致我们可怜的涅琉斯侍卫脸色可比黑曜石的史昂大人在作什么呢？

“可恶的小鬼，居然敢教训起我来，简直反了！我这明明叫童心未泯，竟敢说我幼稚！你说有这种怕到上司头上的下属吗？还一副我欺负他儿子的样子，到底他是爹我是爹！”

史昂一边飞快地签字卡印一边对着童虎抱怨连天，童虎脸上横七竖八的线条猛然抽动。

冷静冷静气死谁如意！

“首先，你们谁都不是穆的爹，他爹在嘉米尔；

其次，你是教皇，涅琉斯是你的近侍，你有工作的义务而他有督促你工作的义务；

最后，你一点都不幼稚，真的我向你保证。”

“这么多年你没说过我一句好话，今天这是刮的哪阵风？”

“我还没说完，你一点都不幼稚，也不是什么童心未泯，根本就是智商退化大脑返祖返到史前去了！”

“老家伙你再说一遍！喂！……”

对不起，你拨打的号码已关机。SORRY……

史昂又是一阵无语地瞪着的吊顶，虽说每次斗嘴都能把童虎说得哑口无言，但童老爷子后来索性在无话可说的时候直接切断小宇宙，任史昂怎么呼唤都是泥牛入海无消息，而这的确是郁闷史昂的最好办法，于是两百多年下来，教皇厅大殿与书房的吊顶已经成为史昂对圣域最为熟悉的地方。

大厅寂静非常，厚重大门外的动静自然就毫无阻碍地传进了史昂过人的耳朵里，史昂顿时精神一振，起身快步走向大门，一把拉开大门，后边是撒加一脸“完了”的表情拉住加隆的后领。

“什么事?”

撒加松开加隆，示意他站好，教皇没追究你可别再惹什么事了。

“是这样的，属下和加隆已经在圣域一年了，很想念镇上的邻居，所以想到镇上看一看，希望教皇大人能允许。”

“唔，这样啊……”史昂摸着青铜面具的下巴做沉思状，心里却打起了小算盘，倒弄得撒加加隆一阵紧张。

翘班的大好时机，要不要利用呢？但是被涅琉斯发现了肯定又是一顿骂。不对，我是教皇他是侍卫我为什么要怕他骂？但是工作肯定会增加啊怎么办呢？

……大人，说白了您就是心虚又心痒吧……

“你们，刚才有看到涅琉斯吗？”半晌，史昂冒出这么一个莫名其妙的问题。

撒加虽无法理解史昂那在他看来有些跳跃的思维，还是恭敬地回答了：“是的。”

“他心情怎么样？”史昂又冒了一个更莫名其妙的问题。

“厄……应该……还算好吧……”

很好，气消得差不多了现在估计带着小穆在逛圣域，一时半会儿回不来。

于是我们的教皇大人做了个伟大的决定：“本教皇也许久没有看望我的子民了，很是想念啊！”

撒加无语加隆黑线，至于么您，逃班就逃班嘛还这么冠冕堂皇的样子。

再于是，等到涅琉斯心情大好地抱着小穆回来看到空无一人的书房时，飓风从太平洋上瞬移过来席卷整个教皇厅，也就不稀奇了。

下山后，三人在镇上逛了一圈，看望了在父母逝世后一直对撒加加隆非常照顾的邻居，又到许久不见的商店大婶那饱餐了一顿，等到和流着眼泪的大婶依依惜别时，已经夕阳西下了。

这时，史昂突然提议去海边走走。

“希腊的落日可是世界上最美的落日，我们去看看吧。”

年轻人和老年人最大的差别在于，美丽的风景下年轻人喜欢欣赏和享受，而老年人却更容易陷入回忆和深思。

柔软的沙滩上，加隆跑得很畅快，这样自由自在的感觉真好。

“喂，撒加，一起跑，我肯定比你快！”

撒加宠溺地笑着，摇摇头：“刚才吃那么多别跑太快，肚子会痛的。”

“就你事多，我不管你了。”

呼地只剩下一个小点，撒加担忧地回头看向不远处沉默的史昂。

一定很寂寞吧，独自挑起圣域的两百多年。

“你那是什么表情，我又没欠你工资。”

……撒加顿时觉得自己的担忧是多余的，这位老人家根本不是会沉浸在过去的悲思里的人。

“少年人，我让你看落日不是让你学落日，看你弟弟多有朝气！呐，多么有活力的声音啊。”

一滴汗水滑下，撒加望向加隆的方向，后者正在远处以他的最大分贝呼唤着兄长，声音有些急切，撒加看了史昂一眼，见史昂又回去继续沉思没打算搭理他，于是飞快地向弟弟跑去。

“怎么了。”

撒加赶到的时候加隆一脸惊奇地指着个什么东西让撒加看。天色已近暗下来了，撒加模模糊糊看着像是个篮子，里头放着个布包，蹲下来仔细一看，顿时吓了一跳。

那个被整整齐齐放在篮子里的布包其实是个襁褓，一张嫩生生的小连比巴掌都大不了多少，微微露在襁褓外，很恬静，睡得很熟。

“撒加，东西是叫婴儿吧？”加隆连话都说不清楚了。

相较之下撒加还是比较镇定，还有空闲对弟弟的语病表示一下无语。

“应该是个弃婴。这有张卡……露西比……名字吗？”

撒加拿起一同放在篮子里的卡片，出乎意料的精致，上面什么也没有，除了一个名字。

名字的念法很奇怪，但此时的撒加也仅仅只是觉得奇怪而已，他并不能预见到在未来的道路上，这个奇怪名字的拥有者会在他的生命里扮演着什么样的角色。

这是一个意外，出现在固定轨迹里，连史昂也没有在占星楼上得到启示的，意外。


	5. 命运的旁观者

今天的天气很好，一如既往希腊式的晴空万里。

涅琉斯在心中否定了天气的原因。

今天的圣域很正常，除了教皇厅，从山脚到山顶一派欣欣向荣的好景气。

涅琉斯在心中否定了因教皇消极怠工而引起员工暴动的可能。

那么从一大早起来就盘旋在周围的诡异气氛是什么呢?

源头还是来自于教皇厅里那位圣域目前的最高统治者，不用做第二人想。

“涅琉斯大人，你今天又向童虎大人告教皇大人的状了吗？”某个侍卫喊住了一脸严肃地站在大殿前的柱子边，脑袋上却飘着一串问号的侍卫长。

“没有，你当我是什么？”被别人打了就找家长的幼稚园小朋友吗？

岂料那位侍卫居然脸色一变，顶着涅琉斯的黑脸对周围的同事喊起来：“大事件大事件！教皇大人居然主动工作了！”

“今天不是愚人节开什么玩笑！那个教皇大人？怎么可能！”

“你把涅琉斯大人看错了吧，教皇大人怎么可能会主动工作！”

“笨蛋，涅琉斯大人不就在这里！但是教皇大人主动工作？怎么可能呢，难道圣战要开始了？”

此起彼伏的“怎么可能”外加大大的惊叹号不断地对涅琉斯的神经坚韧度做出挑衅，涅琉斯吸气～呼气～再吸气～

“安静！都给我回到自己的岗位去！”

一时间众侍卫犹如末世降临的嚎叫消失，只剩终于找出诡异气氛根源的涅琉斯那张不断扭曲抽搐的脸。

那么我们比地中海夏季的雨水还罕见地开始工作的教皇大人呢？

横亘半个房间的大书桌。

堆积如山一吹即倒的文件。

深埋于其后，一手托腮，一手转笔，杂乱中唯有其胸前一尘不染的桌面，空空如也。

如果有人认为史昂的确在工作，那么他就大错特错了，那微微开合的薄唇，变化多端的表情只说明了一个事实，这位曾说冥想也是工作的教皇大人，他其实又在用小宇宙打国际长途……

让我们跟随史昂大人的思绪回到三天前。

夕阳下的爱琴海畔，撒加将篮子里的襁褓抱到手上，大概是因为没有经验，所以露西比小婴儿觉得有些不舒服，砸吧砸吧小嘴，闭着的双目打开一条小小的缝儿又再度合上，沉入另一场好眠之中。

加隆随着撒加的动作站到了撒加对面，一脸的好奇，最终还是耐不住手痒，伸出手指瞄准那粉嫩嫩的脸蛋。

好好玩儿，我戳，我戳。

“加隆！”撒加小声地呵止住加隆不安分的举动，并将露西比往怀里拢了拢，偏过身子躲避加隆的骚扰。

不在意双胞胎兄弟明显胳膊肘往外拐的行为，加隆兴致昂扬地继续伸手，“兄弟一场，不要那么小气啦，再让我玩玩。”

撒加险些一口气没喘上来，这真的是我的兄弟吗？

妈妈，谢谢你没把我生成加隆的弟弟！

“不要胡闹了，这不是玩具！对了，我们必须要告诉教皇大人。”

“告诉我什么啊？”

闻声回头，史昂已经出现在双胞胎的后方，撒加小心翼翼地将手上的襁褓托住给史昂看。

“什么，婴儿啊，看起来比穆还小。”史昂极其粗鲁地拎起襁褓，看得撒加一阵心惊，还好那布质量不错，避免了小露西比因为教皇大人毫无长进的育婴水准而夭折。

然而还没等撒加吊着的那颗心放稳，史昂做出了更加惊人的举动，这回连加隆都惊骇了。

只见史昂先是轻轻晃了晃露西比，见她没反应，于是手上一发狠，那架势简直就是恨不能把露西比从那块布里甩飞出去。

“怎么还不醒，不会是假的吧？……啊，醒了。”

小露西比终于在史昂甩破布般的抖动下醒了过来，慢慢张开那双撒加惊鸿一瞥的红色眸子，水汽氤氲地盯着史昂。

糟了，难道要哭了？

史昂瞬间回忆起当年小穆惊天动地的哭势，求助地看向撒加，显然认定了有个弟弟的撒加在这方面肯定很有办法。

撒加一脸黑线地无视了史昂的目光。

过了不长的一会儿，史昂惊讶地发现手中的小婴儿只是那么静静地盯着他，表情说不上空洞但是也没有什么起伏，说白了就是没有表情，但那依然雾蒙蒙的眸子却像是某种无声的控诉，史昂渐渐有些心虚起来。

不会……傻了吧。

撒加拉了拉加隆，正准备委婉地劝说史昂放下露西比，加隆突然张大嘴巴直直地指着史昂。

“撒加……教皇大人……”

撒加疑惑的顺着加隆大不敬的手指看过去，愣了一下，立刻摆出战斗架势。

史昂先是感觉到周遭气息的变化，又看见加隆的愕然和撒加的动作，而几乎同一时间与他大眼瞪小眼的露西比也将目光转向来他的身后，史昂确定有什么东西正从后方向他逼近，恐怕来者不善。

这时，一阵稚嫩的笑声突兀地打破了僵局，露西比挣扎着扭出双手，笑呵呵地伸向史昂身后的东西。

史昂立刻回身。

天呐……

史昂第一次觉得自己老了，已经开始老眼昏花了，不然为什么会在海滩上看到比人还高的狼，还是红色的？！

“你……”剩下的声音在喉咙里滚了两下还是咽了下去。

出人意料地，那只通体血红的狼温和地趴在了史昂的身前，不一会儿，史昂也平静下来，倒是换上了平时难得一见的严肃表情，小声地说着什么。

“撒加，怎么回事，不是要开打吗？”

加隆看着史昂和巨狼似乎友好的“交流”有些傻眼，撒加也觉得脑子有点不大够用，但他还是勉强镇定下来。

“看起来没有恶意，教皇大人应该能处理。”

而露西比在不知不觉间又调回了原来的方向，冲着巨狼挥着她那短短的小手。

“那个不会也是黄金圣斗士预备员吧？”加隆突然想到什么似的捣捣撒加，撒加双肩一耸两手摊：“难说，肯定不是普通人。”

“如果她也去圣域的话涅琉斯不就惨了，来了一个又一个，嘿嘿。”

想象着涅琉斯抱着露西比牵着小穆的滑稽样，加隆很诡异地笑了起来，撒加无奈的敲敲他的脑袋，赶走那些异想天开。

就在两人小动作期间，史昂与巨狼的交流也结束了，末了，他以在祭典上才会出现的庄严语调说：“以女神的名义起誓，我必将善待露西比。”

然后在双子兄弟讶异的瞪视下，巨狼逐渐变得透明，然后消失无踪，仿佛根本不曾存在。加隆甚至夸张地揉了揉双眼，以证实自己没有出现幻觉。

“教皇大人……”撒加有些犹豫地出声，唤回了史昂不知到哪里云游了许久的灵魂，就见刚才郑重其事发了誓的人把誓言的主要人物往自己怀里一塞，挥挥衣袖不留下一根发丝。

“……？”

“本教皇现在交给你们一个艰巨而光荣的任务，为事务繁忙无心他顾的教皇减轻负担，你们的功劳我和女神都会牢牢记在心里的。好了，回圣域吧。”

教皇大人的背影在夕阳的余晖中很是潇洒。

“你就这样撒手不管了？那孩子到底什么底细？”童虎听完史昂的复述，对史昂的草率很不认同，史昂的嘴角却划出了一个神秘的弧度，仿佛一切尽在掌控之中。

“不可说，立了誓的。不过可以告诉你昨晚我在占星楼上得到的启示”

“什么？”

“命运的旁观者。”


	6. 保姆是怎样炼成的

自从史昂不负责任地把露西比干脆地扔给撒加后就再也没有过问.

虽然良心发现地意识到撒加现在是拖家带口，在涅琉斯“善意”的提醒下给两兄弟加了补贴，但是撒加还是忍不住腹诽圣山顶上悠哉游哉的某个老不修。

其实教皇大人当时发的誓是“我必将命令撒加善待露西比”吧，而自己不幸把中间四个字听漏了而已。

“哎哟！……撒加！！”

加隆杀猪一般的喊声又传了过来，撒加的手一抖，香料撒了大半罐进锅里，过分浓郁的香气立刻往鼻子里猛冲而来。

“撒……咳咳，怎么这么呛，你在做什么呀？”

还不是你害的！

撒加望着锅里已经宣告报废的晚饭无奈地叹气，随即看向另一边捂着一只眼睛的罪魁祸首。

“你的眼睛怎么了，露西比呢？”

“还不就是那个小鬼！”加隆瘪着嘴一脸控诉，感觉都要哭出来似的，“不就是剪个头发吗，把我眼睛都抓瞎了！”

撒加又好气又好笑地摇摇头，他这个宝贝弟弟，就是有把小事化大大事化天的本事。

“你就不能放弃吗？那么漂亮的头发剪了多可惜。好了别揉了，我看看。”

“嘶……轻点！当然要剪，那么长的头发洗起来麻烦死了！”

撒加仔细地检查了加隆声称“瞎了”的眼睛，露西比的攻击力和加隆小时候相比绝对是天差地别，除了眼眶有点红，其他完全没问题，撒加敲了敲加隆的脑门。

“你的头发不见得短，不也好好洗着么。”

“谁知道她刚出生的头发比我还长！撒加你就是偏心！喜新厌旧！都没见对我这么好的。”

有你这么用辞的吗？

撒加自动忽略自家白眼狼弟弟无中生有的指控。

然而剪发事件才只是加隆噩梦的开始，由于平时都是撒加负责家务，加隆在训练过后整一个游手好闲惹是生非的史昂第二，所以撒加名正言顺地将小露西比托付给加隆。

加隆是个怕麻烦和找麻烦水准一样高超的人，而异于常婴儿的小露西比绝对是个制造麻烦的根源。

众所周知带小孩需要极大的爱心和耐心，穆之于史昂来说是前者超标后者欠缺，不然也不会半途撒手，造就了涅琉斯这个兼职奶爸。

加隆则是更为恶劣的爱心不足耐心匮乏。

露西比不剪头发喜欢一边洗澡一边泼水，忍了；露西比食谱怪异不喝牛奶只喝面糊，也忍了；露西比不哭不闹但是拉撒不自理，还是忍了；露西比不要人抱但是抱着的时候绝对抓你头发踹你下巴，忍……无可忍无须再忍！

“撒加你给我把这死丫头抱回去！！！！！！”

于是加隆爆发了……

在加隆大义凛然地说宁愿承包一切家务也不要再照顾露西比的时候，撒加很久没有出现的皮笑肉笑阴死你的招牌笑容再度现世。

第二天一大早，接手了育儿任务的撒加抱着露西比走进了训练场，并在埃阿斯诡异的目光下走向场边监督的涅琉斯，而涅琉斯身旁，史昂指示下被带来观摩的小穆一双绿眸水汪汪，好奇地看着撒加怀里雪白长发缭绕周身的露西比。

“涅琉斯大人。”撒加很有礼貌地行礼，这点让涅琉斯非常的满意，再加上睁大眼睛和小穆对视的露西比直接命中了侍卫长被某不良教皇激发出的萌点，涅琉斯破天荒给了撒加一个温和的微笑。

“大人，很抱歉将露西比带进训练场，但是她还太小所以我不放心她一个人，可以拜托您在训练期间照看她一下吗？露西比很乖的，绝对不会给您添麻烦的。”

“嗯。”

涅琉斯二话不说接过露西比，露西比不安地扭头看向撒加，显然涅琉斯常年受史昂摧残而固定的黑脸吓到了她。撒加摸摸露西比的头，温柔地安抚：“露西比要乖哦。”

能够制服加隆的撒加式温柔可以说是无敌的，露西比乖巧地点头，随即向小穆伸出了手，涅琉斯明了地将露西比放在了小穆身边。

撒加放心地走回训练场，接受场中习惯性大声嘲笑的埃阿斯新一轮的打击。

“撒加！”

训练结束时，加隆又大呼小叫地从隔壁的训练场飞奔而来，习惯了残酷的训练，两兄弟再也没出现过训练脱力的现象，这让两人的训练员少了很多乐趣。

撒加正和涅琉斯小声地交谈着什么，加隆冲过来时显然没想到涅琉斯这时候还会都留在训练场，那句“我饿了”直直噎在喉咙里。

涅琉斯淡淡地看了一眼加隆，眼底划过一丝笑意，然后他将坐在地上玩着小穆头发的露西比抱起来交给撒加，自己则牵起小穆的手，对撒加说出了结束语，语气温和得加隆以为自己幻听。

“女孩子的话确实需要多注意一些，还有什么困难的话可以再来找我。”

“非常感谢您。”

目送着涅琉斯走远，撒加踢了踢加隆示意他走人，加隆猛地回魂，露出天崩地裂的扭曲表情：“不会吧，你向涅琉斯讨教育儿经？”

撒加点点头：“圣域有很多有家庭的人，这方面他们比较有经验，涅琉斯是个集大成，我们什么都不懂当然要问他。”

“那当初直接交给涅琉斯不就好了，我们也才九岁啊九岁！”

“呵呵，教皇大人自有打算。我们只要照办就是了。而且露西比很可爱不是吗？”

“哪里可爱了……算了，反正这丫头由你全权负责，我死都不要再去照顾她！”

加隆看见撒加一脸的认真，明白将露西比扔回给史昂的打算是没有实现的可能了。


	7. 晦暗

时光荏苒，岁月如梭……

好吧，这个开头恶俗了点。

总之转眼又是年年岁岁，露西比也到了能说能唱，撒欢跑步不会摔的年龄。

这两年多撒加过得可真有点水深火热，日常的训练自是不用说，两兄弟的小宇宙早已开发，不然当年史昂也不会散个步就发现这么两个宝。

基础的训练早就结束，小宇宙方面的修行确是困难重重，先辈留下的绝技也得花上好一段时间参悟改进成为自己的东西。

当初涅琉斯注意到撒加在训练上有所隐藏，后来撒加及时改变，涅琉斯也就没再放在心上，只是给史昂大概地提了提也就没有了下文。

但加隆却还是敏锐地瞧出了些端倪。

撒加在变，无论是训练还是平常的待人接物，固然还是那个温和有礼的好孩子，小时候的张扬却越发内敛。

这种逐渐明显的距离感令加隆没来由地一阵恐慌，可又无从深究。

这天，撒加又一次被叫去教皇厅，加隆愤愤地拎着露西比回宿舍。

撒加这段时间被教皇找的频率令他焦虑，自己简直就是被遗忘的存在一样，连训练的时候都能发现涅琉斯对撒加格外的关注。

这个家伙究竟要做什么！

露西比被加隆拖得跌跌撞撞，手被气头上的加隆不知轻重的加隆抓着，估计早就肿起来了。

瘪了瘪嘴，露西比小心地观察了一下加隆和平时的涅琉斯有一拼的脸色，终究还是没忍住。

“加隆，疼！”

加隆猛地甩头瞪向她，露西比缩缩脖子，复又理直气壮地回瞪回去，顺便动了动手指头。加隆这才发现小丫头的手上已经有了一圈很明显的红圈，看来这三年阿达玛斯的训练还是成效颇丰的。

“疼！”

露西比不依不饶地对加隆控诉他的暴行，加隆装模作样地咳了两声，放开露西比的手，还色厉内茬地凶了露西比一顿：“谁让你走那么慢！真该把你扔给阿达玛斯玩两天！”

“坏加隆！每次都拿我出气！”

露西比揉揉手腕，气呼呼地踢了加隆一脚。

当然，小丫头的力道对于早已皮糙肉厚的加隆来说连瘙痒都不是，但还是成功达成了火上浇油的作用。

“臭小鬼，有种的别跑！！”

不跑的是傻子，露西比回头做个鬼脸！

加隆暂时忘记了对撒加的腹诽，极其幼稚地在众目睽睽之下追赶起一个还没他一半高的小丫头。

从教皇厅回来的撒加恰巧见到加隆满头冒火地追着露西比满山乱跑的样子，不由地轻笑出声，连带着心里的抑郁也消了许多。

“露西比。”

露西比听到远处飘来的轻柔呼唤，顿时一脑袋往撒加那里扎，撒加无奈地笑笑，抱起露西比。

“撒加，加隆又欺负我！”

加隆凶神恶煞地冲过来，露西比马上抱住撒加的脖子告状，加隆见状一个急刹。

“臭小鬼，我什么时候欺负你了！”

“就有！你看我手都青了，疼！”

见两人又有掐架的趋势，撒加立马出面做和事老。

“加隆这么笨，哥哥也不好再骂他了，所以露西比就原谅他好不好？”

露西比看看加隆阴晴不定的脸，不甘不愿地“哼”了一声。

“那我就原谅你了，免得你越变越笨！”

“你！”

加隆本来见了撒加脸色有些不好，听了撒加明显娱乐他的话居然也反常地没跳起来。撒加有些疑惑，就见加隆被露西比一副恩赐你的样子惹毛了，看上去倒和平时没什么不同。

撒加也没多想，敲敲露西比的脑袋，拉走了加隆。

跟着前边有说有笑的两人，加隆闷着头踢踢踏踏地踩着路上的石子。

“加隆？”

一抬头，撒加正担忧地看着他：“不舒服吗？”

“加隆在训练的时候被打坏脑子了吧。”露西比说着，作势就要往加隆头上摸去。

“不要胡说八道，我没事！”

加隆挥开露西比的小手，很烦躁，撒加担忧的样子更让他烦躁。

“撒加，教皇大人找你做什么。”

撒加淡淡地笑笑，避重就轻：“最近教皇大人又找到了一些预备员，明天我就要动身去找其中一个了。”

“就只是这样？”加隆狐疑地看着撒加，撒加笑得毫无二致。

“撒加，不要管笨加隆了，我饿。”露西比在两兄弟僵持的时候突然拉了拉撒加的头发，转移了两人的注意力。

撒加一直都觉得露西比是个聪明的孩子。

加隆的心思很容易猜，从小一起长的兄弟，一卵同胞，从来都是坦诚相待，至少撒加对加隆的一切是真的了如指掌。

从明白双子座黄金圣斗士只会有一个后，撒加就知道这样的事情迟早会发生。

教皇大人的选择也是他的选择，对于加隆，他只能隐瞒。

由此隔阂很容易就产生，加隆是敏感的，他的焦虑正来源于对此的不安。

而露西比却乖巧地调节着加隆的情绪，好像她能看得懂加隆的不安和撒加的忧虑，加隆的注意力总是在撒加撑不下去的时候被引开。

她的目光在撒加出现时绝对不会放在别的地方，她让撒加知道，无论如何，总是有人能理解他的。

这种理解，犹如一颗定心丸，加隆却给不了。

撒加宠爱地摸摸露西比的小脑袋，精心打理的长发很是柔顺，光滑的手感令撒加心情大好。

“回去吧，今晚吃好的，明天可就只能啃面包了哦。”

“是哦，笨加隆煮的东西好难吃。”

“臭小鬼，饿死你好了！！”

“撒加，加隆又欺负我了！”

“呵呵……”

这种日子，真的很不错。

只是不知道还能拖得了多久。

教皇大人，您可真给我找了个大难题……


	8. 最喜欢

第二天醒来的时候果然不见了撒加的踪影，露西比挪下床，没有了撒加的帮忙穿鞋都费劲。好不容易把鞋穿上，她踢踢踏踏地跑到加隆床边，推了推床上的一团东西。

“加隆，起床啦。”

名叫加隆的一团东西抖了抖，又没了动静。

露西比撇嘴苦恼地看着加隆，平时这都是撒加的工作，现在落到了没什么经验的她身上，还真是不好办。

“哼”了一声，露西比不服输地握紧小拳头对加隆比了比，然后松手从乱七八糟的被子里找到了加隆同样睡得乱七八糟的头发，轻轻地拨开，露出了白嫩嫩的线条优美的耳朵，伸手，扯。

“加隆！起床啦！！！！！！！！”

“哇！”加隆猛地从床上跳起来，看到露西比转身欲逃的背影立马伸手将她捞到了床上发狠揉着她的脸蛋。

“鬼叫鬼叫！耳朵都要被你震聋了你个死丫头！”

露西比挥舞着双手呜呜哇哇地也拽上了加隆的脸，一旦这两人对上有没有撒加在的区别就突显了出来，平时露西比往撒加身上一巴加隆就没有了办法，现在靠山不在，露西比只好自己靠自己。

直到双方的脸都红得像高烧40度，眼泪汪汪的时候，加隆才松手。

而露西比一边揉着脸上红彤彤的两块肉一边对着加隆直哼哼。

“哼哼，笨加隆，你要迟到了。”

加隆往窗外看了看，立刻跳了起来，乒乒乓乓一阵乱响，然后拎起露西比炮弹一样飙了出去。

“笨加隆我要被你勒死了！”

“闭嘴！”

这是双子家一个普通的美好而欢乐的早晨，阿达玛斯掐着表在加隆踏进训练场的前一秒喊道：“小子，你迟到了！”

于是又是加隆与训练员痛并快乐着的对打，撒加的训练员埃阿斯不甘寂寞也凑了过来，加隆只好一边承受着两倍的打击一边向场边玩石头的露西比飞眼刀。

露西比才不理他，加隆皮粗肉厚打几下又不会死，无视了场中的怨念光波，露西比拿着石块在地砖上涂涂画画，不一会儿，一只龇牙咧嘴的加隆就出来了。

她站起身看了看，觉得自己的技术不错，于是找了个更大的地方准备画撒加。

这时候小穆颠颠地跑到了她的身边，露西比抬头对小穆扬了个大大的笑脸。

小穆好奇地蹲到了露西比的旁边，短短的小手指着先前加隆的画像说：“猫咪。好凶。”

露西比点点头：“加隆是只坏猫咪，天天挥着爪子欺负人。”

接着小穆又指了指露西比正在创作中的撒加画像：“好猫咪？”

露西比重重地点点头：“撒加全世界最好了！小穆，你也来。”

小穆接过露西比手里的石块，找了另一个开阔的地方蹲下，想了想，说：“涅琉斯。”

这就是许久不出场但再次出场又是在逃班闲逛的史昂看到的和谐画面。

远远地看到亲手（误）养大的儿子（大误）缩着圆圆的身体巨可爱地蹲在地板上涂涂画画，史昂的爱心再次泛滥，不顾形象屁颠屁颠地凑了过去。

“小穆……哦，露西比也在啊。”

“教皇爷爷好。”

露西比拍拍小手站起来乖巧地行了个礼，史昂估计是近年来恋童癖已达无药可救的地步，一把抱起露西比就在她脸上啃了好几口，十足的怪爷爷相，把露西比吓了一跳。

反观小穆，见怪不怪地，极其淡定地在史昂脸上吧嗒亲了一口，史昂这才满足地摸摸他俩的脑袋。

“在画画呀，我看看。”

史昂摸着下巴研究着地板上的三幅图，张牙舞爪的加隆，花花笑的撒加，一脸严肃的涅琉斯……

看到涅琉斯那有些抽象的画像，史昂睁大眼睛又在旁边的地板上仔仔细细地观察了一遍。

“小穆。这是涅琉斯吗？”

小穆点点头，仰头巴巴地望着史昂，史昂毫不吝啬地赞扬了小穆的画技，哦，顺带还有露西比的，换来俩孩子灿烂的笑脸。

接着，史昂又问：“小穆，师父在哪里啊？”

小穆：“没画。”

史昂：“为什么不画呢？”

小穆：“不会画。”

史昂：“为什么不会画呢？”

小穆：“师父脸上的线太多了，画不来。”

史昂：“……”

露西比默默地退后，退后，给史昂著名的耍无赖空出场地。

最终，在史昂的死缠烂打下，小穆还是画了一张史昂的画像，不过是戴面具的版本。

到了中午，史昂将地上的四幅画完完整整地砸了下来，美其名曰：收藏。

将另外三个石板扔给闻讯赶来抓人的涅琉斯，史昂得意洋洋地捧着自己的画像拐了两个小孩去共进午餐。

露西比回头看了看加隆，犹豫着，小穆跑过来拉着她的手。涅琉斯对露西比点点头表示会看着加隆，她这才跟着小穆跑到了史昂的身边。

午餐的时候，露西比有些拘束，虽说名义上是史昂抱养的孙女，但实际上她和史昂的关系远不如她和双子兄弟，或是史昂和小穆之间的关系那样亲密，像这样共同进餐，也是她到圣域的头一遭。

史昂对她是好的，但那好隔着些什么，到她感觉的时候就变了些味道，就像撒加说的，露西比很聪明，然而小小的孩童的聪明，往往由于他们过于同龄人的敏感和懂事，露西比尊敬史昂，但也畏惧他。

轻轻地放下杯子，露西比小心翼翼地注意着自己的礼仪。

史昂不动声色地看着，轻轻一笑，尽显慈祥。

“小露西比，好吃吗？”

露西比放下餐具用餐巾擦了擦嘴，点点头。

史昂又问：“平时都是撒加在煮饭吧？加隆那小子看着也不像会家务的样子。”

露西比恰到好处地笑起来：“加隆做饭好难吃的，史昂爷爷，就算有机会您也不要轻易尝试哦！”

“哈哈，加隆听到一定会大发脾气的吧。”

“嗯！他每次都欺负我！”

接下来的谈话里，露西比表现得像是一个对着宠爱自己的爷爷撒娇告状的小娃娃，很是一副祖孙和乐的样子。

最后，史昂话锋一转，问：“这样看来，露西比比较喜欢撒加咯？”

露西比一副很为难的样子使劲儿想了想，回答：“虽然加隆笨笨的又凶，但是露西比也最喜欢加隆了！”

最喜欢撒加，最喜欢那个永远温柔心里装着天下的撒加。

最喜欢加隆，最喜欢那个总闹别扭心里却只有他们的加隆。

史昂问她，如果有一天他们中的一个要离开，你想要谁留下。

露西比愣了一下，然后哇哇大哭，吵着要和他们永远在一起。

史昂手忙脚乱地安慰着，没再提这些。

她哭着，很伤心。

不是她想要谁留下，谁就能留下。

她能做的，只是陪着留下来的那个人，直到她能企及的永远。


	9. 那个肩负重任的少年

圣域是个常年处在备战状态的地方。

实际上，除去正式战争的那一两年，其他的时间全是用来做战争的准备。

打战什么最重要？人，人，人，还是人。无论是一线的敢死队还是后面的战略物资储备等等，归根结底都是人的作用。

所以圣域每几百年都会出现比较微妙的幼儿园时期。

圣斗士撑死八十八个，这还只是理想中的满员，真正能投入战斗的往往有七八成就很可观了，接着一次性在战争中消耗光光，留下如史昂童虎这般实力乘以运气的英雄，做着另一个二百四十三年的备战。

现在让我们从黑历史回到当前和乐融融的幼儿园时期。

史昂这些年来占星的水品随着人品的下降呈反比例增长，每个星座的对口人士出现在哪里可以说是一抓一个准，以至于放眼望去圣域从山脚到山顶都能看到各个年龄段的儿童、少儿、少年四处游荡。

不由令人遐想，如果圣域的死对头不管那个二百四十三年的规定在这时候来个突袭，绝对可以荡平圣域将对手直接扼杀在摇篮中。

当然这只是遐想。

黄金圣斗士预备员这几年也是收获颇丰，那些虽符合条件但才刚会跑步抓蝴蝶的小小P孩不作数，得留在父母身边再几年，不然圣域就不是光明的代表而是拐卖儿童的黑势力了。

露西比和小穆情况特殊不在此列。

年龄大一些的例如刚来的迪斯马斯克，修罗和阿布罗迪就比较好，不需要花时间喂养就能自己吃饭穿衣服，不仅可以立刻投入训练，心智和体质上也有很大的发展空间，可以说是预备员选择的黄金阶段。

然而对于撒加来说，最值得高兴的是艾俄洛斯这个少年的到来。

撒加找到艾俄洛斯时他正给自家弟弟洗裤子，小调皮前天晚上睡觉不老实干了小孩子都会干的坏事。

和撒加一样，艾俄洛斯也是个父母早亡带着个小拖油瓶的苦命儿，艾欧里亚据说是狮子座的预备员，不过小孩儿这年龄肉呼呼的要多可爱有多可爱完全看不出属相星座的特质，一声甜甜的“哥哥好”顿时让撒加心痒得想踹了加隆将之收做弟弟。

瞅了瞅蹲在门边玩虫子的艾家弟弟，再看看一脸贤良的艾家哥哥，撒加在心里暗自点头，泪流满面。

多么乖巧的弟弟！多么令人羡慕的哥哥！

对于去圣域做圣斗士这种“光辉伟大”的前途，艾俄洛斯也有着和当年的撒加一样的顾虑，拖家带口的早熟孩子总是会想得比较远。

然而命运之所叫命运就是因为它的不可违抗性，究其根源可以说是一个人的成长经历和个性性格所能带来的必然选择，除非告诉他结局，否则无论重复多少次，人们依然会选择同样的道路。

撒加无奈地笑笑，艾俄洛斯居然能够心里神会，或许这正是同为兄长而产生的非血缘羁绊。

人生的终点没有区别，哪怕是画好的路线，也要走出自己的精彩。

这才是生而为人，在面对不可逆转的命运时的权利。

在圣域一步一步走向幼儿园的道路中，艾俄洛斯的到来无疑给一方面要照顾小穆一方面还要全方位监督史昂的涅琉斯打了一剂强心剂。

虽然艾欧里亚比加隆要听话许多，但毕竟年纪小，麻烦的事更多，艾俄洛斯这些年当哥又当爸，照顾小孩子那绝对是一把手，涅琉斯只是看了看乖巧地跑到露西比和小穆的圈子里玩耍的艾欧里亚就认定艾俄洛斯绝对是个有前途的孩子。

他拍拍艾俄洛斯不那么坚实的肩膀，孩子，圣域的未来（那些不能自理的小孩）就全靠你了！

艾俄洛斯不好意思地挠挠头，和撒加相视一笑。

接下来的一段时间，撒加和艾俄洛斯两人除了需要照顾几个小孩的起居，史昂更是派给了他们一个听起来有些匪夷所思的任务。

“学英语？”乍一听到史昂的这个要求，艾俄洛斯有些傻了，倒是撒加立刻反应过来，赞同地点了点头。

圣域虽然地处希腊，但是人口复杂，目前年轻的一代基本都来自希腊本土所以还未出现沟通障碍，但是史昂相当，可以说是非常难得地细心了一把，想到了未来可能遇到的语言问题。

“圣域可不是巴别之塔，语言的统一有利于增强圣斗士的凝聚力。当年的大英帝国号称日不落，虽然嚣张了点，不过英语如今是世界流通最广的语言也是事实。”

撒加低下头微不可见的勾了一下嘴角。

只怕教皇大人当年也是有过这么一段难过的往事吧，他可没记错，上届圣战仅存的两位前辈可都是来自中国的。

而且史昂还是说的藏语，这令撒加想起了同样来自中国西藏的小穆，有时候也会很意外地撞见涅琉斯教他希腊语而史昂教他藏语的搞笑场景。

艾俄洛斯却是没想到这么偏的地方去，他来到圣域的时间还不长，这时候也只是略微地表达了一下自己的疑惑：“那么以后大家都要说英语么？如果有的预备员也不是英语言国家的怎么办？”

史昂没戴面具的老脸板了起来，瞪着艾俄洛斯说：“我让你们学英语是为了以后教会其他人希腊语！圣域扎根在希腊的土地上凭什么说别人的语言？！至于连英语也不会的孩子啊……嗯……碰到了再说。”

然后赶苍蝇似的挥挥手，示意两人会议结束，撒加却在这时候问道：“那么露西比和加隆也需要么？”

“他们啊？也好，让小穆和他们两人一起，还有艾俄洛斯你那个弟弟，你们就跟着涅琉斯学，我希望两个月后你们的英语水平能和你们的母语一样顺畅。”

“是。”

告退的时候，撒加有些坏心眼地对艾俄洛斯笑了一下，背着史昂偷偷比了个手势。

艾俄洛斯愣了一下，慢慢理解了撒加的意思。

哪天，找史昂大人指点一下他们的英语吧。


	10. 圣域杂事

如果说史昂有什么软肋的话，那么那个人不是童虎也不是小穆，而是他的侍卫长涅琉斯大人。

这位大人多才多艺，能文能武也是圣域年轻一辈杂兵的偶像，只是生的早了点轮不上圣衣的觉醒，只好在史昂的身边蹉跎了青春。

史昂这人的确是一个优秀的战士和领导者，但是在一些小事上可以说是白痴头顶，按他自己的说法是成大事者不拘小节，童虎却说那只不过是这个大号婴儿生活不能自理罢了。

所以涅琉斯不仅是史昂的侍卫长那么简单，他更是史昂的保姆，接替了前任的伟大托孤，兢兢业业地打理着史昂生活的方方面面。

现在多了个小穆，就和多了个儿子似的，玲珑乖巧，怎么看也比史昂那张老脸顺眼可爱。

所以即使半个月过去了，在撒加、艾俄洛斯、加隆和露西比都能开始简单对话的时候，小穆还是只会字母表，涅琉斯也没有摆出面对史昂翘班时的黑脸。

顺带一提，比起学习外语，艾欧里亚这孩子显然更适合在训练场上磨练他那稚嫩的小爪子，现在被踢出了英语速成班，正欢乐地在训练场上弥补几位训练员暂时无法操练徒弟的空虚。

两个月后，撒加和艾俄洛斯学业有成，已然成为了圣域语言共同化的伟大先驱，而在得知了史昂让几人学习英语的初衷后，加隆拉了露西比立马怕麻烦地逃之夭夭。

一群P孩和一个P孩，傻了才选择第一个。

也就是在这时候，来自瑞典的阿布罗迪和来自意大利的迪斯马斯克验证了史昂的先见之明。

眼看着人口越来越多，黄金圣斗士预备员集齐也就是这两年的事，史昂大笔一挥，命人在山腰一块风水特别好的地方盖了座大大的小屋，虽然看上去有点像收容所，厨房，盥洗室，卧室摆了十二张单人床，显得有些拥挤，不过小孩子P点大能占多少地方，等大了取得了黄金圣斗士的资格个个都有自己的宫殿，再说全都集中在一起也方便撒加和艾俄洛斯照顾。

注定保姆命的撒加和艾俄洛斯没什么异议，照顾一个是照顾，照顾一堆也是照顾，倒是露西比和加隆对此非常不满。

小孩子总有那么些独占欲，喜欢把什么东西都归在自己名下，露西比自然也不例外，撒加每天都把陪她的那一点点时间拿去教别人希腊语就罢了，看到一下子有那么多人又要来和她分撒加，她顿时就不高兴了，撒加好说歹说才哄住，加隆又闹起了别扭。

“你和那群小鬼睡去，这里正好我独占！”加隆抱着棉被死活不撒手“死丫头一个我就受够了，才不要给那群小P孩做保姆，死都不要！”

撒加拽着被子另一头，艾俄洛斯拎着双子兄弟要搬到新家的东西哭笑不得地看着加隆趴在床上放赖。

“给你照顾我才要操百八十个心呢！不要丢人了快点起来！”

“要搬没门要命一条！”

门口露西比携着小艾和小穆，背后站着修罗迪斯和阿布罗迪围观，小丫头被撒加哄高兴了重新站到了同一条战线上，她悄悄绕到床的另一边，“咚”地一下跳上床正好压在加隆的肚子上，直把加隆五脏六腑都快挤成了一团。

“你真要我命啊……”

加隆捂着肚子哀号，手劲儿一松，撒加顺势抽出了棉被，趁着露西比转移加隆注意力的时候给艾俄洛斯打了个眼色：“快点，拎了走人。修罗迪斯阿布别站着看，过来帮忙！”

修罗和迪斯乖乖跑进来，阿布罗迪撇撇嘴，漂亮得不像话的小脸都鼓了起来：“这么破的房子我也不想住……”

艾俄洛斯这时正走到门边，听到了阿布罗迪用腔调怪异希腊语小小声的嘟囔顿时头疼，敢情这还有个添乱的。

阿布罗迪和他们这群人最大的区别就是他爹妈健全，家世优良，按说在家也是个宝贝心肝儿，可这小子心比天高，也不知道接阿布罗迪的人怎么说的，阿布罗迪非说去圣域见见世面要闯出一番事业，等到了圣域看到放眼望去残破的宫殿落后的生活方式就后悔了。

这种情绪在一同到来的修罗和迪斯马斯克身上多少也有些，只是阿布罗迪养尊处优就特显得落差的巨大，最后被史昂老狐狸一忽悠，再把同样语言能力强大的撒加往前一摆，阿布罗迪不知怎么地就服了。

所以现在也只敢小小声地抱怨抱怨，倒是没像艾俄洛斯担忧的那样学着加隆耍赖。

回头看看加隆，面部扭曲地瞪着巴在撒加身上的露西比，撒加淡定地指挥修罗和迪斯搬东西，顺便让小穆拉着小艾上边上玩去。明明是一模一样的脸却做着截然不同的表情，艾俄洛斯觉得这两兄弟实在是太有意思了。

“艾俄洛斯，怎么了？”

艾俄洛斯拍拍阿布罗迪的脑袋，摇摇头：“没事，加隆你也别闹别扭了，看一下小孩子，别不留心摔了。”

“让他看着才会出大问题。阿布，小艾和穆拜托你照看一下，啊，还有露西比，麻烦你了。”

撒加抱歉地对阿布罗迪笑笑，对他游手好闲的事实视而不见，阿布罗迪却乖乖地点点头，牵起了露西比的手把三个小小孩集中在一起然后会给撒加一个特别漂亮的笑容，没问题，交给我吧。

闹腾了一个下午，到了晚上搬家工作才宣告结束，加隆还是一脸不情愿地坐在床上，为了照顾他的情绪，撒加大度地将靠墙的铺位让了出来。

“我家弟弟比较害羞，见笑了。”

艾俄洛斯不在意地笑笑，心里暗暗地描绘了一下未来的生活，叹气。

孩子，还是一个的好啊……


	11. 一个萝卜一个坑

黄金圣斗士预备员在露西比5岁的时候终于陆陆续续地到齐了。

俗话说一个萝卜一个坑，除去远在五老峰的童虎，挤在预备员宿舍闹成一团的十二个大小萝卜头基本可以在未来按他们的星座对号入座。

如无意外，这一切将顺理成章地朝着美好的方向发展。

但是如果这个意外恰巧发生了呢？

例如，某颗萝卜有个双胞胎兄弟要怎么办？

现在史昂面临的就是这样一个纠结的问题。

两兄弟都是人才，迟早会变成人物，丢了哪个都不舍，丢了哪个，也都担心。

王座前跪着的身影已经褪去了幼时的稚气，有了少年的挺拔和坚毅，青春期的男孩子长个儿就像吹泡泡，一口气的功夫就那么高了。他已经衰老，而他们终将会长到他再也无法企及的高度。

圣域总是要迎接新时代的来临的，陈旧腐朽的支柱撑不了这片天太久，他们才是未来和希望。

看着他们相同的脸庞，即使早就做出了决定，史昂也无法抑制心中的感叹，但那冰冷的青铜面具遮掩了他一切的情绪。

“撒加，加隆，你们两兄弟来到圣域也已经快5年了吧？”

“是的，教皇大人。”

“唉～时光催人老，看看你们都长这么高了，我这把老骨头啊真是不服老都不行了！”

不明白史昂何以莫名其妙突发感慨，撒加和加隆低着头交换了个疑惑的眼神。

一大早涅琉斯就把他们从通往训练场的半路截到了教皇厅，那时候看着涅琉斯一贯不发一言但分外严肃的脸，他们也隐隐感觉到了些什么。

五年足够一个孩子成长为顶天立地的战士，双子圣衣躁动了许久，他们和它一样满怀期盼。

但撒加的激动却透着担忧，史昂为了这件事不只一次地找过他，他总相信能找到解决的办法，但终究逃不过史昂的算计。看了看加隆的侧脸，他发现那张和他一模一样的脸上从来都洋溢着希望，无所畏惧，勇往直前。

这是他在这个世界上唯一不肯伤害的人。

世间总没有两全其美的事情，有些事情，必须要有人承受，不是你就是我，与其是你，不如是我。

“喂，发什么呆？”

加隆低着头瞪了撒加一眼，用极其细微的声音表达了他被观看的不满。

“这里，脏了。”

“怎么可能，我有洗脸！”

加隆脸颊上重重抹了一下，果然有淡淡的黑色。

他想起了沙加那小鬼带着的，据说来自中国质量上乘的墨水，又想起了早上出门前露西比热情的抱抱，那时候的耳根子一凉……

“死丫头！”

加隆在心里预演着把露西比吊起来抽的画面，然后恶狠狠地等了旁边一脸纯良，却愣是让他顶着这个丢脸的痕迹一路走来的混蛋。

慧眼如史昂，自然是注意到了两兄弟的小动作，以及加隆脸上那道一看就知道出自自己那个便宜孙女之手的墨迹，这让他在惆怅的同时又强忍着恶作剧因子的蠢蠢欲动。

“咳咳……”他装模作样地咳了两声，唤回了两兄弟的注意力。

“教皇讲话，要好好听。”

撒加立刻拉下了加隆意图搓掉墨迹的手，诚恳地将头埋低。

“是。”

“嗯。”史昂满意地点头，然后一挥手：“别跪着了，这五年看着你们长大，别到这时候了还生分着。加隆，你当初喊我死老头的气势呢？”

加隆起身的动作踉跄了一下，很上道地又跪了下去，垂首做忏悔状：“当年那个……年少无知，请教皇大人原谅。”

“年少无知啊，那现在呢？”

撒加微微向前一步，截住了加隆的话头：“自然是懂得规矩了，教皇大人。”

“很好。还记得我当年问你们的问题吗？”

“记得。”

“那么现在，回答我。”

加隆面对史昂突然严厉起来的话语有些莫名其妙，撒加叹了一口气，抬头直直看向面具之后那双犀利睿智的眼。

——你知道圣斗士吗？

“我知道。保护人类，守护大地的爱与正义，永远效忠雅典娜女神，用生命战斗的战士。”

——你愿意成为圣斗士吗？

“我愿意。为了这个世界，为了我爱的一切，我将用生命守护圣域，誓死为女神而战。”

加隆的震惊持续到撒加穿上黄金圣衣的那一刻，金闪闪的光芒刺痛了他的双眼，头盔下撒加的脸变得无比陌生和遥远。

“加隆……”

“加隆。”

“加隆！”

三个声音在他挥拳击飞那个有着哭和笑两张面具的头盔时响起，忧伤的，冷漠的，着急的。

‘加隆，你没用了。’

他看着撒加，看着史昂，看着不知道从哪里冒出来的露西比，仰头从胸腔中发出一阵狂笑。

露西比听着那笑声只觉得胸口很疼，她跑到加隆的身边向往常那样握住他的手。

“加隆，别笑了……不要哭。”

加隆甩开了她的手，指着撒加嘶声说道：“撒加，我不用你可怜我！”

撒加苦笑着，背过了身。露西比觉得如果他看一眼加隆的背影，或许就要被那沉甸甸的圣衣压垮了。

“撒加……”

“没关系……那家伙，又闹别扭了而已，不用担心。”

“可是他看起来很难过。”

难过的，好像丢掉了整个世界一样。

撒加摇摇头，看向端坐于王座之上的史昂，他感觉到他的视线投注在了突然闯进来的露西比身上。

果然，史昂略过刚刚得到黄金圣衣的撒加，略过愤然离去的加隆，冲着露西比发话了：“露西比，没人教过你进门之前要敲门吗？”

露西比垂下了头：“对不起教皇大人，我突然想到早上不小心画到加隆脸上的墨水还没擦掉，想来提醒他的。因此打扰了您，请惩罚我吧。”

“呵。”

似乎听到一声轻笑，史昂走到她的面前抬手抚上她的头顶。

“也不是什么大事，但是淑女应该懂得礼仪，撒加你说是吧？”

撒加同样低着头，恭敬的，波澜不惊。

“是的，教皇大人。”

“嗯。现在是黄金圣斗士了，是一个有担当的人了，有些事情你应该明白，相信你不会辜负女神和我对你的期望。至于加隆那里……”

“我会处理好的，请教皇大人放心。”

史昂点点头，在露西比的脑袋上又拍了两下，转而放在了撒加的肩膀上。

“你们啊，都是圣域的未来。”

似乎在一个午后，有人说了这么一句话。

——一定要成为圣斗士，然后我们共同开创属于我们的时代。

但是加隆，对不起我没有告诉你，这未来从来就不属于我们自己。


	12. 英雄总被雨打风吹去

十二个黄金圣斗士预备员中，有大半和露西比差不多大，除了小穆从小生长在圣域，艾欧里亚一早便和哥哥来到圣域外，其余的孩子到圣域最少的甚至只有几个月，圣域以及圣域的人和事对于他们来说，还只是一个不怎么真切的概念。

而加隆这个人，在他们的印象里，最多不过是撒加的弟弟，这样模糊的存在罢了。撒加成为双子座黄金圣斗士后，加隆便淡出了众人的视线，在那些半大孩子的心里也就越发地淡薄，到了最后，居然只剩下隐隐约约“撒加好像有个弟弟”的似是而非的记忆，马上就又被处理到了大脑的闲置区。

加隆似乎变成了一个影子，真实的存在着，却无人关注。

训练早已经没有继续的必要，也就失去了两兄弟一起在阳光下挥洒汗水的那些时光。墙角的铺位总是空着，眼看艾俄洛斯都要继承人马座圣衣了，加隆还是每天不见人影，即便远远看见了，也立刻背过身留个他们一个冷漠的背影。

露西比想起曾经有一次，撒加在给她读荷马史诗，加隆很有兴致地在一边现场演出，据说这小子小时候极为热爱英雄史诗，精通程度只怕已不下于荷马自己。

她记得那时候自己问了一个在加隆看来很蠢的问题：“为什么那些人要为了一个女人去打战？海伦不是墨涅拉俄斯一个人的妻子吗？他们着什么急啊？”

加隆给她一个白花花的眼神：“因为他们是英雄，知道吗？战斗是他们的信仰，战场是他们的归宿。”

一向大大咧咧没心没肺的加隆居然带上了诗人的文艺腔，露西比几乎在他的眼睛里看到了闪亮的光芒。撒加却在一旁抚额，心想某人要命的英雄情结和理想主义又犯了。

“所以你们才要做圣斗士？”

露西比抛出的第二个问题令撒加抚额的动作僵了一下，加隆却斗志满满地握拳说道：“当然！我们要开创自己的时代，是不是，撒加？”

“嗯……啊……当然。”

“喂你那个停顿算什么回事？”

“不，没什么，我亲爱的弟弟的伟大志向感动了我而已，对吧露西比？”

“我觉得如果加隆都能成为英雄的话，那些神话英雄一定会哭着活过来的。”

她一如既往顺着撒加的话将加隆的思绪引导和她斗嘴之上。

可是现在，那个把英雄史诗当精神食粮，立志要成为伟大英雄的少年，一夕之间就失去了踪影，陆陆续续地传来了些加隆在圣域闹事斗殴之类的消息，渐渐就有撒加和加隆两兄弟是天使和恶魔一起托生这样的谣言滋生。

回想起来，那两兄弟的不对劲，或者说是撒加的不对劲，其实从那时候起就已经存在。

只是撒加太了解加隆，所以也掩饰得太好。

他从来没让加隆考虑到一件圣衣两个人怎么分这个为难的问题，一方面绕着加隆的思想，另一边又总是自己做着决定，有时候露西比真觉得撒加其实是个很任性的兄长，他实在太会为加隆考虑了。

记得艾俄洛斯对撒加的这种兄弟模式很不赞同，他在无人注意的时候对撒加说：“给予和接受都是你一个人自顾自决定，完全不考虑加隆的想法吗？”

撒加只说了一句话：“加隆不适合，有些事情，我一个人就够了。”

露西比在艾俄洛斯说这话的时候躲在墙角的阴影里，几乎忍不住哭泣。

他们是她的家人，是对她来说在这个世界上最重要最重要的存在，但她却觉得自己只是他们生命中的一个过客，除了旁观，什么都做不了。

就像看着戏剧，哭哭笑笑，无能为力。

那天从教皇厅出来的时候，撒加并没有立刻去找加隆，也没有问露西比为什么会突然出现在教皇厅，他的神情很镇定，甚至还有一丝若有若无的微笑。

露西比紧紧牵着撒加的手，她感觉到从前存在于这个人身上的那些隐藏在成熟稳重之下的活力，那些年少特有的棱角，在这一刻已经完全被消磨干净，他成为了真正的，众人口中的“神之化身”。

那简直就不是一个人类该有的完美。

“撒加，我今天是去找教皇大人的。”

撒加摸摸露西比的头顶，笑容恢复了以往的温度，不那么像张面具似的令她心慌。

“嗯，遇到什么困难了吗？我记得你并不喜欢教皇厅。”

露西比拉下头顶上的大手，用双手紧紧握住。

“嗯，但是我想请教皇大人给你和加隆一个公平竞争的机会。”

听到这句话，撒加的笑容僵在了脸上，露西比继续说：“教皇大人以前说我是‘命运的旁观者’，虽然我不知道是什么意思，但是似乎是一个很有分量的称呼，我想教皇大人说不定会答应我的请求的。”

“为什么呢？”

“艾俄洛斯总是说加隆骄傲又喜欢钻牛角尖，你看他果然是闹别扭了。”

撒加有些苦涩的笑起来，“闹别扭”这三个字现在在他心里就像一根刺，他觉得大概这根刺，是没有拔除的机会了。

“露西比，你还小，这些事情不适和你。”

“我五岁了！比米罗都高了！你又要说只要有你一个人就够了是不是？！”

露西比的声音尖利起来，她年龄小不代表她什么都不懂，撒加的样子看在她眼里就像个殉道者，无私又自私。

但随即她就后悔了，她不该对着撒加大呼小叫，所有人中，只有总是被保护被宠爱的她没有这个资格。

她才是最没用的那个。

“对不起，撒加……”

撒加用手抹掉露西比脸上的眼泪，他的手中有厚厚的茧，但是很让人安心。

“别这样，露西比，你还只是个孩子，只要快乐地成长就好了，这些麻烦的事情，还是让我们大人来操心吧。”

“我不要！”

“不要任性。”

“就是不要！我也要成为圣斗士，我也要和你们一起战斗！”

说着露西比飞奔回教皇厅，那速度连撒加也没有反应过来。

“圣斗士？露西比，谁都可以成为圣斗士，只有你不行。”

面对去而复返的露西比，史昂摘掉面具的脸居然还是那么严肃。

“因为我是什么‘命运的旁观者’？”

“就是这样，以后别再说这样的傻话了，撒加，带这丫头去吃晚饭，都这么晚了，老人家经不起你们这些小年轻折腾，赶快回去。”

“是的，教皇大人。露西比，和教皇大人道别。”

“……再见，教皇大人。”

露西比不甘地被撒加拖出教皇厅，途中恶狠狠地瞪了一眼教皇厅里摆放的小型雅典娜雕像。

为什么，连一个上台和他们一起演出的机会，都不愿意给她？


	13. 一切为了圣域

尽人事，听天命……

哦，不对，用错句子了。

人有旦夕祸福，月有阴晴圆缺……总之日子还是照样的过，十二个黄金圣斗士陆续拿证上岗，其下的白银和青铜圣衣也慢慢有了主人和候选主人，圣域稳当地走在正轨上，一切具备只等女神降生。

用文艺些的说法就叫做：命运的齿轮，已经开始转动。

“老家伙，本教皇突然有了一个绝妙的计划！”

这天，非法国际长途再次接通，史昂那聒噪的声音不顾时差强行接入了大陆另一端的童虎的频道里。

“……有话快说，有P快放！”

就是佛也有三分脾气，被搅了清梦的童虎忍了再忍，仍是忍不住暴了粗口。

但史昂是谁？他那张嘴生来就是欠的，没理也要掰出三分理来。

“童虎，作为圣域的先驱革命者，年轻代的领导人物你怎么可以说脏话？什么P啊P的，实在是太不文雅了！咱们两百多年的老朋友，我可不能放任你走上歧路，本该掌你两下嘴巴以示惩戒，我不在你就自己动手吧！女神仁慈，一定会原谅你的。”

“……”

“快点动手啊，诶不用太重，只要你有一颗诚信悔过的心，随便打两下做做样子就好了嘛！”

“……”

“要不你就拍两下巴掌也行嘛，女神知道你的心意的。你在听吗？”

“……嘟，嘟，嘟……”

“……”

显然，童虎再次干脆地切断了小宇宙通话。

这其实全赖史昂的错，之前关于撒加和加隆的事情，童虎就觉得史昂没有处理好，本来他以为按史昂的能力是绝对有办法处理得更加妥当，也让那两个孩子更容易接受的。

圣衣的确只有一件，但并不代表双子座战士只能有一个，以往也并非没有这样的先例，在战争中高级战士能够多一位反而更有利于战局。

然而现实却是，在史昂的安排下，被淘汰的加隆非但没有成为圣域的预备力量，反而变成了一个隐患，那些什么神和恶魔的流言蜚语史昂没有提起过，但童虎这么多年没有活成人精起码也是个人瑞，想想就能知道加隆以后的日子会是个什么样子。

遗弃，排挤，淡忘，消失。

这件事情的结局对于加隆实在太残酷。

一直以来，童虎都相信着史昂的能力，也信任着他这个人。史昂比他更适合做一个领导者和复兴者，事实也的确证明了史昂作为教皇的正确性。

而他则旁观着史昂的一举一动，在恰当的时候给予最大限度的支持。

他们就是这样一直扶持着走过了两个世纪的更迭。

但现在，他却有些猜不透史昂的想法了。

过了半晌，见童虎消气了，史昂的声音才委委屈屈地切了进来：“我真的有正事！”

“你的正事就是展示你和印度来的佛祖转世辩了三次禅机的心得？史昂大师，到底有什么大计麻烦你明示，示完了我好睡觉！”

“睡什么睡！事关圣域的生死存亡你还好意思睡！”

史昂说得煞有其事，童虎却地从他的话语中听出了真切的严肃，于是收敛起了玩笑的心思：“再敢糊弄我……”

“就让我尝一下庐山白龙霸的滋味是吧？切！”

圣域究竟是个什么样的地方，有时候即使是生长在这里的人也很难说清。

它始于神话时代，存在于历史的记载之外，冷眼旁观着世界千年的发展和变化，自己却永远紧闭着大门，拒绝着前进的脚步。

史昂在上次圣战之后的两百多年间并没有偏安一隅，乖乖待在圣域里做着他的复兴大计。

或许圣战结束的头几年甚至几十年需要史昂的亲力亲为，但之后的日子却称得上百年如一日，好在他不像童虎那个选择了看守魔星任务的倒霉催，作为教皇可以满世界地乱跑，才没让这位英雄憋死在自己家里。

历史变迁他看得太多，但十九世纪初期和四十年代的两次世界大战却着实让史昂大开了眼界——手枪，大炮，飞机，坦克，各种他叫的出叫不出名字的武器腾空出世，仿佛只是一揉眼睛的功夫世界就发生了翻天覆地的变化。

那些在战争中能够造成大规模死伤的武器即使是史昂也很难保证自己能够抵御，威力不说，就是那规模也够人吃一番苦头。

但史昂一直觉得神祇之间的战争和人类世界是不一样的，有着更为崇高的意义。他们这些战士本就是做好事不留名的英雄，不为人知地默默守护着这个世界。

这是他们作为圣斗士的责任和荣誉，他们以这样的人生为自毫。

然而二次大战尾声时美国在日本投下的两颗原子弹，那甚至连雅典娜的惊叹都远远无法企及的破坏力，却让史昂真正开始思考起圣域未来的发展道路。

显而易见，他们和外界的世界已经相差得太过遥远，当普通人已经可以坐着飞机在天上飞着跨越整个地球的时候，他们却还在用着号称一秒钟绕地球七圈的速度，依靠着双腿行走。

更多的人也只是一辈子留在圣域的方圆之地，保持着千年不变的生活习惯，对外界世界的日新月异毫不知情。

就算他们这些神祇的战士拥有异于常人，无与伦比的力量又如何？他们总有一天会被世界淘汰，真正消失在历史的长河之中。

这个问题可以说是大大超出了童虎的预料，他对圣域未来的想法从来没有往这一方面上前进过。

然而史昂的担忧却也是不容忽视的事实。

“照这样发展，总一天不是人类背弃了神灵，就是神灵抛弃了人类。无论是哪种未来，对人类和我们这些神祇的战士来说，都不是一件好事。”

史昂用他的人品换来了许多宝贵的东西，他构思出的未来令童虎霎时没有了一点睡觉的心思。

“你的意思是？”

史昂的声音是前所未有的认真：“童虎，两百多年前的圣域和人类世界还没有太大的差别，但是现在的局势……我认为圣域不能再这样封闭下去了，否则即使没有战争，我们也必然会走向消亡。”

“那么你有什么打算？”

“女神……”

随着史昂的话，童虎脸上的皱纹猛烈地挣了一下，他睁大双眼不可思议地问：“你真的这么打算？！不行！我反对！就算不为那些孩子，你也要为你这条老命想想！我不管你和女神打算做什么，这个计划我绝对不同意！”

“……童虎，两百多年了，我们还要这个样子在自然界的法则之外残存多久？倒不如用这条老命换取一些最后的价值。而且你忘了我们成为圣斗士时的誓言了吗？”

——用生命守护圣域，誓死为女神而战。

为了圣域，莫说是生命，就算连灵魂一并献上，也是他们身为圣斗士的职责所在。

命运悄然无声地发生了细微的偏离。

有些人的人生，也随之画出了一道浅淡的轨迹。

于是一切也就再没有了说下去的必要。


	14. 少年英雄圣斗士

新年对于圣域来说并不是什么很重要的节日，但撒加还是带着露西比下了趟山。

这天天气并不好，冬季的希腊是个多雨的地方，如果没有做好充足的准备，时不时就会被突然而至的大雨浇得透心凉。

好在圣斗士的小宇宙功能强大，防水保暖功能一流，露西比只需要牵着撒加的手，躲开地上一个又一个深埋在水下的坑。

“撒加，要是大婶问起加隆怎么办？”

她没有得到回答，这时候前方出现一片地势下倾的地方，几天的雨下下来居然积成了一个规模不小的水洼。撒加抱起露西比，纵身一跃，稳当地落地，继续抱着她走着。

五岁孩子的重量对撒加的行动几乎不造成什么影响，他空出一手将露西比的长发拨到身前。

露西比看着撒加淡然的面容，突然就没有了再问下去的勇气。

杂货铺大婶——也就是埃特拉大婶家是撒加和加隆每年新年的去处，可以说是他俩的第二个家，一个可以【回去】的地方。

两人刚走到镇上，就有热情的居民在街边和他们打招呼，撒加在整个圣域包括周边的村镇里都是名人，连带着总是和他孟不离焦的露西比也和大家混了个脸熟。

同样热情地回应了所有新年好的问候，期间露西比还凭着一张萝莉嫩脸收到了不少居民自制的小礼物。

再一次从一位和蔼大叔手上接过一块散发着浓郁香气的奶酪，露西比才甜甜地说了声“谢谢”，就听大叔接着疑惑地问道：“今年怎么没有看到加隆那小子？你们两兄弟一年才回来几次，我可是一年多没见过加隆了。”

露西比捧着礼物偷眼看撒加，却不想被大叔注意到了她担忧的表情，立刻也担忧地问：“怎么？难道出什么事了？”

撒加摇摇头，笑道：“加隆还能出什么事？不过今年被一些事情绊住了来不了，他昨天抱怨了整整一天，现在估计在圣域那个角落窝着吧！”

他说完这话，露西比就一头栽进了他的怀里。

什么叫见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，人鬼不分说胡话？

加隆半年来影儿都不见一个，撒加却张口就能扯出一个谎来，附带着那副无奈又好笑的表情，完美得令人不信都不行。

她最受不了的就是撒加这样子，明明只是一个少年，却硬是撑出了英雄顶天立地的模样。

成功地骗过大叔，又以同样的理由搪塞了之后发出同样疑问的居民，两人过五关斩六将般终于走到了大婶的杂货铺前。

新年杂货铺不做生意，埃特拉大婶举着把伞站在门边，见到他们淋浴走来的架势立刻冲了过去。

“你们也真是的！怎么连伞也不带着！”

“没事的大婶，我们没被淋到。”

她没看清两人一身干爽，也没听撒加解释小宇宙的功效，直接就从撒加手上抱过露西比。

“好了快进来！加隆呢？”

“他有事来不了。”

埃特拉大婶毫不怀疑地接受了这个精简的解释，手脚麻利地将撒加推进屋里，然后放下露西比，收伞关门。

“啊，撒加，小露西比，你们来了啊，新年好！”

埃特拉大婶的儿子多罗斯从卧室里走出来，见到他们高兴地叫了起来。

多罗斯和撒加年龄相仿，早年被埃特拉大婶送去圣域指望着家里出个圣斗士，结果只做成了个外围的杂兵，不过每逢节假日和轮休的时候都能回家倒是一个好处。

撒加和露西比正准备回道新年好，说了一半声音卡在了喉咙里。

“噗……噗……”

“哇！卡西欧士，你小心一点！”

一个歪歪扭扭的影子从卧室里爬了出来，那个被多罗斯紧张地抱紧怀里的孩子……露西比真的不敢确定那到底是不是一个孩子，看着都快有她三分二大小了！

虽然一时也被那离谱的块头给惊到，撒加还是笑呵呵地问：“这是多罗斯的弟弟吧？”

随后而来的埃特拉大婶接口道：“没错，叫卡西欧士，去年10月份生的，这么大块头差点没憋死在我肚子里。不过天赋异禀不到三个月就会爬，他哥哥五个月的时候都还坐不起来。”

多罗斯辛苦地抱着弟弟，不好意思地嘿嘿笑着，看他那纤细的身板真想不出卡西欧士会是他的弟弟。

不过他报了一会儿双手终于不堪重负，只好蹲下\身把卡西欧士凑到露西比的面前，举起他的一只小嫩爪子挥了挥：“和姐姐说新年好！”

这边埃特拉大婶接着絮叨：“等过几年我就把他送去圣域，这孩子铁定是做圣斗士的料！”

露西比坐在地上把卡西欧士的身子当玩具滚来滚去，虽然块头大了点，但属于小婴儿的可爱劲却一点也不少。

这时候听到大婶的话，想也不想回了一句：““不做圣斗士也挺好。”

大婶笑了笑，继续对撒加说：“这几十年外面到处打战，听那几个从外边回来的人说打得很惨，死了很多人。好在我们在圣域的边上，有圣域和圣斗士的保护才有这世世代代的和平。有人在外面和别人说这些，他们都不信。你们都是大英雄，我希望我的儿子以后也能成为你们这样的人。”

撒加沉默着，眼睛不由自主地看向了正在露西比怀里打滚的卡西欧士，小孩的脸圆圆的，眼睛不大却很明亮，一头稀疏的灰色短发被露西比抓在手里搓来搓去，他倒也不哭不闹，任凭露西比在他身上抓来抓去。

他看到卡西欧士就想到阿鲁迪巴那孩子，露西比似乎特别喜欢和这样的大块头玩在一起。

而想到他们，又想到了圣域里那些其他的孩子，都才那么点大，会跑会跳会笑会闹的年龄。

一个个生命，鲜活明亮。

他的脑海里却总是出现未来他们满身血泊倒下的影像。

“大婶！大叔去哪里了？”

露西比的声音将他从恐怖的幻象中惊醒，撒加迅速调整了表情。

“是啊，大叔今年也出去外面进货了吗？”

“外面”指的是圣域势力范围之外的地方，这里虽然封闭，但千年来也慢慢会有一些和外边的交流。

毕竟人类是一个永不会停止探索的种族，不可能永远停留在一片方寸之地上。

很多人出去又回来，诉说着外面世界的五光十色，有些人却一去不回。

埃特拉大婶很快被转移了话题，她抬手指了指墙上的空枪架，说：“早上上山打猎去了。我才刚生的卡西欧士，他再跑到外面去说得过去吗？”

撒加听出来大婶只是在纯粹地抱怨着，只得呵呵赔笑。

大婶的语气突然变得十分愤怒：“听说今年又有几个人没有回来，外面的世界真有那么好？”

“这个……”

撒加一时不知道怎么回答。

这些年他也跑过了许多地方，见识了各种各样的风土人情，他知道那些东西对于一个从封闭小社会走出的人有多大的诱惑力。

但个人有个人的选择，并不是他能置喙的。

有些人安于现状，有的人渴望开放和发展。

他突然觉得史昂是一位非常具有远见的教皇，两百多年的时光并没有固定他的思想，开放或许会引起不安和动乱，但那确实是一条新的道路。

只是需要无数开拓者用鲜血和生命做为基奠。

在大婶眼皮子地下频频走神的撒加突然笑了起来，露西比一见到这笑容立刻撇下卡西欧士跑到他身边。

他摸了摸露西比的小脑袋，对埃特拉大婶说道：“什么都没有家好，不论去哪里，走多远，人总是要回到家里，回到家人的身边的。”

就像全天下的战士都愿意为了自己的祖国、家园奋勇战斗，为了自己所珍视的人和事物付出生命。

他想这才是一个英雄之所以能被称作【英雄】的原因所在。


	15. 过去现在和未来

早上天还没亮，露西比抓着被子迷迷糊糊地从床上坐起来，背后骤然冷气嗖嗖，她茫然地看着黑摸摸的屋子。

史昂的良心一年回归一次，趁着新年批了全体圣斗士预备员两天假，不需要天还没亮就赶去训练场挨打，可以一觉睡到自然醒完再睡一个回笼觉，美不胜收。

所以这会儿屋外雨声稀里哗啦，屋里鼾声哼哼哈哈。

露西比眯着眼睛随手摸了摸身侧，触及之处硬邦邦的却很暖和，她慢吞吞地又倒了过去，一只温热的大手伸出来把她揽回了被窝，掖好被角。

撒加任凭露西比缩进他怀里，双手双脚章鱼一样巴在他身上，等她安静了，才轻轻地问道：“想上厕所吗？”

“不要……困……”

撒加看了看天色，打算等露西比睡安稳了就起床工作。

对面艾俄洛斯的床位也有了一些细微的响动，他们俩现在都是正式的圣斗士，预备员的新年福利显然和他们没有关系。

又躺了一会儿，撒加算着露西比差不多睡着了，轻轻地拉开露西比的手脚准备起身，还没做起来，露西比突然抓住了他的衣服。

“撒加……我想加隆了。”

撒加一时僵在那里，露西比却蹬了蹬腿，趴着将脸埋进枕头里，呼吸平稳。

原来那只不过是一句梦话。

撒加细微地叹了口气，将露西比的睡姿摆正，然后下床。

艾俄洛斯一直听着这边的动静，直到撒加那一声长叹传来，禁不住也在心里一阵叹息。

再醒来时天已大亮，屋子里的鼾声变成了细小的喧闹，自己这边的空位不说，艾俄洛斯和阿布罗迪、修罗、迪斯马斯克几个正式黄金圣斗士的床铺整整齐齐的，想来一早就去了教皇厅报道。

露西比的脑袋还带着刚睡醒时的混沌，小穆见她醒了，抱着一杯温热的牛奶跑过去。

前几天涅琉斯就得了假回家，临行前特地把小穆留在了预备员这边，他可不敢让史昂那个自己都不能打理清楚的生活白痴照顾孩子，只说让小穆和其他孩子们联络感情。

露西比慢吞吞地看了小穆一眼，接过牛奶正要喝，另一边沙加也走了过来，睁着天蓝色的大眼睛，义正言辞地说：“你还没刷牙。”

这一句话掷地有声，彻底把露西比给吓醒了。

她看了看沙加，又看了看穆，最后看了看自己身边干干净净的空位，纠结地把杯子塞进沙加怀里，跑去洗脸刷牙。

印度人的规矩真多，她这么想着。

一连下了好几天的大雨今天终于停歇了一阵，以米罗为首的几个活泼好动的孩子兴高采烈地冲了出去，只待着没人管束的时候满山遍野地撒野。

门一开，寒风呼地灌进屋子里，露西比冷得愤怒地大喊了一声，正走到门边的艾欧里亚赶忙一把关上。

屋子里就只留下了露西比和阿鲁迪巴，沙加和小穆两个人挤在一处小小声的也不知道在说些什么，就见小穆一脸受教地直点头。

露西比觉得自己形单影只的有点孤独，撒加的工作日渐繁忙，很多时候她都不能再跟在他的身边。

再看看屋子另一头端正地坐在床沿上看书的阿鲁迪巴，顿时有了主意。

“阿鲁迪巴，我们也去玩吧。”

阿鲁迪巴慌慌张张地抬头，见是露西比，露出一个舒心的笑容：“好。”

屋外先前跑出去的一批人已然不见了踪影，这些个黄金圣斗士预备员说是天之骄子也不为过，平时在圣域里也是能横着走的人物，加之年纪小玩心颇重，不知今天又是哪个留守圣域的杂兵倒霉。

露西比裹着厚棉袄，拍拍身边只着简单常服的阿鲁迪巴，手掌拍在那满是肌肉的手臂上，发出咚咚的声响。

想来以后卡西欧士也会长成这个模样。

阿鲁迪巴会意地将露西比举到肩膀上，不过五六岁的孩童，也不知道是吃什么长的，居然已经和撒加差不多高了，乍一眼看去还真认不出这是个幼童。

待露西比坐稳了，阿鲁迪巴跺跺脚，飞一般冲了出去，露西比在他肩上发出夸张的尖叫。

两人直绕过半个圣域跑到了海边，阿鲁迪巴突然一个急刹车，险些把露西比甩飞出去。

险险地抱住大个子的脑袋，露西比一抬头就看到了那个消失了大半年的人。

阿鲁迪巴却不知道，登时吓在了那里：“撒、撒加大哥？对不起我……”

“撒加”冷冷地看了他两眼，喝道：“还不快点把她放下来！”

阿鲁迪巴立刻照办，“撒加”说完这一句转身就走，露西比却立刻追了上去。

“加隆！等一下！……阿鲁迪巴你先回去！”

“好，我在这里等你，你小心一点！”

加隆哼了一声，迈开大步一下子就把露西比甩了老远。

“臭加隆！可恶的臭小子！”

露西比在背后边追边骂，没一会儿就没力气了，坐在地上喘大气儿。

喘着喘着带上了哭音，加隆这才慢悠悠从前边走回来，蹲到露西比的身前一把掐住她脸颊上的肉。

露西比忘了回掐，只是愣愣地看着加隆，眼前恶作剧般的笑容让这大半年的空白仿佛只是过眼云烟。

“啧啧，才多久没见，你越变越傻了！”

加隆蹂躏完，一把抱起露西比，地上还是湿乎乎的，要是把这丫头折腾出病来，保不定他那个喜新厌旧的兄长会和他拼命。

“不仅傻了，还胖了。看来这半年你倒是吃好睡好嘛，都快成小猪了！”

“你才是小猪！加隆是全天下最笨最蠢的猪！”

露西比一回神就扯着加隆的耳朵大喊，饶是加隆预先准备了也被吼得头晕脑转。

“闭嘴！撒加没教过你女孩子要文静吗？”

露西比骤然安静了下来，有些怯怯地看着加隆。

加隆自嘲地笑了起来：“干什么？你真当我稀罕那个破铜烂铁吗？早就不生气了！”

“那是黄金！纯的！不生气了你怎么不回来？撒加他……”

加隆冷笑一声截口道：“连你也是向着他，全天下都是偏心眼的，撒加什么都是好的，我什么都是不好的，生怕我加隆不知道自己是个没人要的似的！”

“不对！”

露西比急忙争辩，心里却觉得有些发虚，在撒加和加隆之间，她确实是更偏向撒加，但加隆对于她来说同样是无可替代的重要存在，她想要解释，舌头却像打结了一般发不出一个字来，急得满头大汗。

加隆撇了满脸通红的露西比一眼，并没有继续深究，有时候事情并不是非要有一个对错之分的，只不过它切实地发生了，再无奈再不甘也只能接受这个既定的事实。

于是他话锋一转：“你刚才说让我回去？你觉得那里还有容得下我的地方吗？”

加隆抱着露西比走到一处山坡上，远处是显得有些朦胧的十二宫，山脚下一处废弃的训练场里，米罗艾欧里亚滚在地上肢体交流，卡妙看戏一般叉着双手站在一边，不知道什么时候沙加和穆也站在了那里。

露西比突然“啊”了一声：“阿鲁迪巴还在那里呢！”

“那个傻大个儿？”加隆笑起来：“看着傻没想到真傻，就让他站着，下次就学聪明了。居然连我和撒加都分不清楚。”

“……”

“你看，”加隆指着米罗他们：“他们多开心啊，但是如果我一出现，他们铁定就玩不起来了。而且我敢打包票，教皇可不乐意我和他们混在一起。”

“为什么？”

“那个死老头子活了两百多年肚子里弯弯绕绕鬼知道他想什么！”

露西比看着加隆一脸的淡笑，突然觉得他和撒加真是说不出的像，尤其当他变得成熟起来的时候。

“那撒加……”

她小心翼翼地提起，加隆收敛了笑意，沉默了一会儿，然后将她放下了地。

“我有我自己的打算，你不用担心。倒是他自己……”加隆居然学会了欲言又止，露西比疑惑地看着他，他冷哼了一声：“我倒要看看到时候那个伪善的家伙会怎么做。”

“什么？谁伪善？撒加？”

露西比说着就开始瞪眼，加隆拍拍她的脑袋：“说谁谁就是。我走了，你以后和这群小鬼玩的时候注意一点，别谁的肩膀都乱爬。圣域里不全都是干净的人，没事的时候别像个野孩子似的到处跑。”

这一番叮嘱倒是颇有撒加和艾俄洛斯的风范，加隆趁着露西比愣神的时候飞快地消失，过了一会儿阿鲁迪巴匆匆跑了过来。

“露西比！撒加大哥说你在这……那真是撒加大哥？”

露西比没有回答，只是看向了山脚下还在打闹的一群孩子。

加隆的话语焉不详，却让她从心底里生出了不安。


	16. 岁月静好

悠闲的日子总是在一个错眼的瞬间消失无踪，史昂过了一个新年不知道抽的什么风，对圣域全体人员的要求突然变得严苛了起来。涅琉斯等一干深谙史昂习性的近卫，原先只当是教皇大人闲逛时被冬雨不小心淋坏了脑子，却不想过了三月份，天气都开始回暖了，史昂也依然没有恢复正常。

终于有一天，涅琉斯众望所归跑去询问缘由，史昂一本正经地回道：这是为即将到来的泛雅典娜节做准备。

大家将信将疑，小泛雅典娜节年年都有，也没见哪年史昂特别上心过。再说，就算是每四年一次的大泛雅典娜节，明年再准备也来得及吧？

大部分人一边忠实地执行着自己的职责，一边摸着脑袋茫然。

剩下的一小部分，却从这骤然变化的气氛中，敏锐地察觉到了一些什么。

预备员宿舍里，撒加以手抚额，面前的露西比一脸天真无辜，他感到头有点疼。

“露西比，你真的没有看见我的圣衣吗？”

露西比坚定地摇头：“没有！”

之前不知道去干了什么的米罗，满身是泥地缩在阿鲁迪巴身后得意窃笑，同样一身狼藉的艾欧里亚惊惶地四顾一番，也躲了过去。

撒加禁不住一声长叹。

自从新年偶遇了加隆之后，露西比的幼年叛逆全面爆发，为了拖住他，撒娇耍赖装病各种手段无所不用其极，连带着还有米罗艾欧里亚阿鲁迪巴等一干帮凶，而其他人只会站着看戏。

面对这样一群小鬼，撒加觉得自己这几个月活生生老了二三十岁。

之前有艾俄洛斯在一边帮衬着还会好些，露西比也只是想撒加能多陪她一会儿，虽然捣乱却也不会出格——除了每次撒加离开圣域的时候。

上一次撒加一个不留神让露西比跑去海边吹冷风，结果她如愿病了一个星期，一个星期后撒加依然满怀歉意但毫不犹豫地离开了圣域，继续执行自己的任务。

装病这种究极手段都行不通，这一次可好，她直接把人工作服给藏了起来。

圣斗士并不是非得穿着圣衣才行的，很多时候圣衣只是一个身份的象征，说实话，自从成为圣斗士慢慢和圣衣熟悉协调之后，几个黄金圣斗士平日里基本都不穿圣衣了，没有小宇宙调节，冬冷夏热还沉得要命，毕竟是纯金制造毫不含糊，阿布罗迪当时刚一穿上，还没来得及高兴就险些被压扁掉。

但是再不喜欢它也是圣斗士最可靠的伙伴，生命安全的保障，马虎不得，没有使用的时候是要统一保管在教皇厅的。

昨晚真不该偷懒把圣衣直接穿回来。

撒加禁不住又是一声叹息，摸摸露西比扎着辫子的小脑袋，哄道：“艾俄洛斯今天就回来了，听说他带来了外面的新奇东西，我们去看看好吗？”

露西比闻言眼睛一亮，又失落的说：“可是你不是有事要办吗？”

撒加温柔一笑：“那不重要。”反正他和黄金圣衣之间有感应，圣衣大概就埋在宿舍后头哪个土坑里。

露西比不知道个中缘由，随着撒加的话，脸上瞬间绽放出光彩。

教皇厅里，史昂一边摆弄着一个巴掌大的照相机，一边随意地问道：“奥林帕斯诸神威名都远播到日本去了……看来他们战后经济恢复得不错，你觉得那里怎么样？”

艾俄洛斯垂首站在皇座之下，想了想，诚实地回答：“感觉起来还行，具体的不是很清楚。”

史昂不再多问，心思转而全投到了手上的照相机上。

这些年史昂深觉得自己老了，也懒得到处乱跑，于是经常把撒加和艾俄洛斯这两个这一辈中最能干的孩子当做免费劳动力派往世界各地，也算是委以重任。

而他们俩每次从外面回来也总会带一些纪念品，比如这次的相机，这是日本的奥林巴斯公司今年最新的产品，机身上印着OLYMUS的字样，长方形的机身上还嵌着一个筒状物，据说叫做镜头。

别看它小，贵的要老命！

艾俄洛斯无不担忧地看着他那伟大的教皇大人兴致勃勃的神色，似乎很想拆开来仔细研究一番。

史昂把照相机凑到眼前看了看，很快就摸清了门路，一时极为兴奋地对着艾俄洛斯和另一边的涅琉斯猛按快门。

咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓，艾俄洛斯终于忍不住说道：“教皇大人……那个，胶卷只有一个……”

“嗯？胶卷？哦，我知道了，好像是在这里。”史昂说着就打算揭开盖子，艾俄洛斯赶忙阻止，曝了光胶卷可就废了。

史昂却开始啰啰嗦嗦地抱怨起来，说自己又不是没见过世面的乡巴佬，这一句话就把整个圣域包括周边的村镇全带进去了，听得艾俄洛斯冷汗直流。

早知道就多带几个回来，让教皇大人玩个够了！

这时候有杂兵通报撒加到来，艾俄洛斯悄悄松了一口气，对牵着露西比，领着一干大小朋友的撒加露出温和的笑容，暖洋洋的，让人看了就会对他心中的愉悦感同身受。

回到熟悉的地方，看到熟悉的伙伴，这感觉真好。

撒加同样回以温暖的笑容，才带着大家一起对史昂行礼。

史昂看着面前五颜六色的脑袋，想了想，对涅琉斯吩咐道：“让那几个还在训练的孩子停一停，我们找个好看的地方一起照个相，怎么样？”

涅琉斯浅浅地笑了一下，领命而去，几个孩子低声窃语，露西比和小穆一脸茫然地问其余几个外面世界来的孩子，什么是照相？

史昂轻咳一声，挥了挥手中的相机，慈祥地说道：“撒加，艾俄洛斯，带着他们去打扮打扮，别让后世以为自己的前辈都是灰头土脸脏兮兮的。米罗，说的就是你呢，早上又去哪里野了？艾欧里亚也是，艾俄洛斯，给你弟弟好好洗洗干净，小狮子都快变成小花猫了。”

露西比本来躲在撒加背后不起眼的位置，这时候想站起来提醒史昂还忘了一个人。

撒加在暗地里拉住了她，摇了摇头。

史昂的心情看起来很不错，没再多说什么就挥挥手让大家该干嘛干嘛去。

阳光正是灿烂的时候，头顶的天空比最纯净的蓝宝石更加美丽剔透，不时有或灰或白的海鸟自半空中划过，不知名的鲜花盛开了满山遍野，不远处就是涛声澎湃的爱琴海。

史昂对自己选择的地点很满意。

随即又有些遗憾，如果童虎那个老家伙也能来就好了。

十一个孩子在他的指挥下排成了前矮后高的两排，涅琉斯被特许站在一侧，而史昂自己则叉着手站到了最边上的小穆旁边。

撒加站在后排正中央，双手搭在身前露西比的肩膀上，露西比怏怏的，有些提不起精神。

她突然很不想站在这里，心里那么难受，却还要对着一个奇怪的玩意儿傻笑。

讨厌死了！

这样不上镜的表情严重影响了正准备拍照的多罗斯，他的父亲是经常在外面跑的人，所以他对这些外来品也比较容易上手。

多罗斯的手抖了抖，有些为难地看了看露西比。

“怎么了？有什么问题？”

“不不……属下只是在调整焦距。”

多罗斯装模作样地摸着按钮，一边给撒加使眼色，下一刻却一愣，随即舒心地笑了起来。

“要开始了，各位请不要动。”

撒加若有所感般偏头，也笑了起来，拍拍露西比的脑袋，细微地说了一句：“别担心，他来了。”

快门声在露西比咧开嘴时响起，后来看照片的时候，她发现在一个很不起眼角落里，加隆躲在一块大石头的后面探出半个身子，对着他们扯着眼角吐舌头，映衬着队伍中各式各样的笑容和鬼脸。

这是他们这群人这辈子第一张，也是唯一的一张合照。

在往后变迁的岁月里，每当看到它，他和她的心中就禁不住涌起一股酸楚，感念着那虽在纸上定格，却永远无法追回的童年。

卷一 群星闪耀 完

未完不续


End file.
